Goddess of Thunder
by kamiiinariii
Summary: He swore to live by the rules, and she swore to live for those she loved. In which, Kakashi Hatake meets his match in Kumogakure's most fiercest kunoichi, before learning his biggest lesson; "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!" He became Kakashi of the Sharingan, but she became the Goddess of Thunder. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Naruto or any of the places, characters, items within it. These are all owned by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **I only own my Original Characters, plot work, relationships and events that are not already canon.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

* * *

 _Review. Favourite. Follow_

* * *

 **一**

 **one**

 _storm-born, the child blessed by lightning and thunder_

* * *

Outside, in the night's darkness, the wind screamed; echoing off Kumogakure's buildings and causing the trees to groan. Families were tucked safely in their homes, while outside the heavy and darkened clouds welcomed war in the sky. The streets were flooded; the skies' tears had blanketed the village, layers of thick bullets striking all it touched. Lightning struck, responding to the screeching wind, and calling for its friend thunder's roar.

The storm masked the sound of her screams.

* * *

Gripping her husband's bronze-toned hand with strength that caused one of the strongest shinobi to wince inwardly, she let out another scream as she placed all her focus and effort into bringing their baby into this world. Preferably, sooner rather than later. After the recent contraction passed, and her grip loosened, she turned her head slightly to glance outside the uncovered window.

The rain spat against the foggy glass, ricocheting like stones. The flash of wrath, brightening the candle-lit room, while the grumbling of thunder echoed across the walls. The storm had been brewing for over a day, and the sky had finally cracked to allow it to run through. 'How convenient,' she thought to herself, 'the sky is welcoming my child.'

"Yui-sama," Tamashini, Kumo's most experienced midwife, called out. "You're nearly there, one or two more pushes should do it."

Yui turned away from the window, opening her mouth to retort back to the nurse, only for a scream to replace her words as another contraction struck. This time her nails had dug into her husband's hand.

' _By the time this is all over I won't have my left hand anymore_ ,' he thought to himself with a silent hiss. The pain of the contraction faded, and this time Yui turned to face her husband, reading the quick look of discomfort on his face before it disappeared just as fast. He offered her an encouraging smile, which caused her to scowl.

"Is your hand sore, anata?" She questioned innocently.

"Well, hehe, just a bit..."

His reply caused Yui to smile darkly in return. "Good. This is all your fault, Asato," She hissed, using his full name. Asato felt a drop of sweat run down the side of his face, laughing nervously while using his right hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Okay Yui-sama! I can see the head, one more push!" Tamashini called again, before ordering her assistant Nagi, a young nurse-in-training, to prepare the blankets.

Yui's golden gaze connected with Asato's dark ones. The anticipation shared between the two electrified the aura of the room. In a mere moment, they would finally see their baby, they would officially become parents of their own little human. Yui felt a tinge of nervousness. 'What if I'm a terrible mother?' she whispered to herself, before mentally berating herself for thinking like that. Her husband had similar worries; 'What if I'm a terrible father?' Asato squeezed his wife's hand, shaking off both their inner thoughts, and grinned slightly in reassurance. Yui returned it, before the familiar feeling of a contraction hit her.

With a deep breath, using the remainder of her strength and one last squeeze of her husband's hand, Yui pushed and screamed one last time; when the sounds of another strong cry joined hers.

Breathing deeply, cutting off her own scream, she peeped her eyes open to witness Tamashini picking up her crying baby and Nagi wrapping a blanket around the small figure. Yui locked eyes with her husband's face, watching tears of joy brimming at his eyes as he watched Nagi bring their baby to Yui's ready arms.

"Congratulations Ay-sama, Yui-sama...your healthy baby girl has arrived," Nagi whispered gently, handing the lively baby girl to her mother.

Yui held her daughter for the first time, Asato wrapping his strong arms around both of them, causing the crying baby to calm herself to sleep in the arms of her parents. Asato felt his tears running down his face, and his wife wiped them off his cheek.

Looking to her, Asato kissed her gently. "Thank you," He murmured. "Thank you for making me a father." He kissed their daughter's temple. _Their_ beautiful daughter.

* * *

Tamashini and Nagi exited the room, giving the parents time to dote on their baby girl, when they encountered a stressed Raikage and his anxious seven-year-old son, Bee, leaning against the opposing wall. When the Raikage noticed the two nurses, he rose to his full height, towering over them. The two nurses bowed respectfully in the presence of Kumo's leader.

"Raikage-sama," Tamashini greeted, before offering a small smile. "Your grandchild is here and is waiting for you inside."

At the news of this, Bee broke out in an excited gathering of wild dance moves. Nagi giggled lightly at the delirious movements of the young boy. The Raikage was stunned into silence, before shaking out of his stupor and grabbing his son's shoulder. Bee looked up to his father, behind his dark shades, and grinned. Together they walked towards the door, Tamashini and Nagi moving out of their way, and opened the door.

Yui inwardly cooed at her husband holding their baby. Their gorgeous little girl; born with tufts of thick blonde hair like her father's, rich caramel skin like her mother, and the softest skin that wouldn't allow her father to stop running his fingers along her full cheeks. Hearing the door opening, Yui glanced up to witness the Raikage and Bee, quietly entering the room. Or as quiet as Bee could be.

The young boy tripped over seemingly nothing, tumbling on the ground, before landing unceremoniously in a handstand. Raising his head to make eye contact with the new parents, he grinned widely.

"Oops, hehe..."

Twisting his body to stand back on his two feet, he bumped into the fuming Raikage behind him. Without hesitation, the father slammed his hand on top of his young son's head, in an iron-claw like grip, causing the boy to scream out. The two started bickering between each other, something Yui had become accustomed to, times where even her husband was involved in these arguments. But their daughter's fresh ears were not use to them as she started to wake.

The little bundle started moving around in her light slumber, a crease forming between her brows. Reaching his hand out, Asato rubbed the crease away gently before glancing darkly at his father and brother. Before the bickering escalated, Yui called out to them.

"Otou-sama," She started, "Bee." The bickering halted, the pair turning to Yui. "Come," she gestured with a wave of her hand.

They straightened up - Bee fixing his sunglasses so they were sitting on his nose right, and the Raikage flexing his arms — before making their way to meet the newest addition to their small family. Asato moved in front of his father, gingerly passing his daughter over to his strong arms.

The widely feared and intimidating shinobi of the cloud village, found himself almost melting when his pupil-less green irises made contact with his granddaughter.

"A girl?" He whispered, watching the soft breathing of the baby and light flutters of her long, dark eyelashes.

"Otou-sama, I...I know you wanted a grandson-" Yui began to explain, but was cut off by the man himself.

"Don't be foolish, Yui," He said calmly, glancing briefly away from the baby to see his son wrapping his arms around the woman. "This little girl, she is much more precious than anything I've ever laid eyes on. I couldn't be more grateful for a princess to carry on the future for Kumo-" The Raikage seemed to choke on his own words.

Asato's eyes widened at his father's show of emotion. "Otou-san..."

The Raikage finished off his sentence. "I know Keiko is watching down on us from the heavens," He finished, offering a small but warm smile, before turning back to watch his granddaughter in awe. ' _Keiko, look at her. Our granddaughter_ ,' he silently thought to his late wife.

Yui pushed herself in the embrace of her husband, her heightened emotions starting to get ahead of herself.

Bee stood silently, one of the only times know times for him to do so, and peeked over the thick blankets wrapped around his niece. He and his father witnessed her begin to open her eyes, suddenly struck and hypnotised by her golden gaze, staring at them. The young boy screamed internally to himself, he would finally have a new friend, no less a little sister. B turned away from the baby and made his way to Yui and Asato's side.

Raising an eyebrow worriedly, Yui asked him what was wrong.

"Yui nee-chan," He started calmly. "THANK YOU FOR MARRYING BURAZA AND GIVING ME A NIECE!" Tears burst in waterfalls from behind his shades, a bubble of snot forming at his nose. Asato sweat-dropped.

Yui was initially shocked at the boy's outburst, before feeling her own tears trail down her face, and grabbing the boy in a tight embrace as they cried happily together.

* * *

Soon the baby girl was returned to her mother, resting soundly in the loving hold. Her father leaned over the two, while her grandfather and young uncle sat in chairs next to the bed.

Yui glanced down at the bundle in her arms. Overwhelming love and joy spread across her being.

" _Akiko_ ," Yui whispered her name. The sweet baby stirred slightly at her mother's voice. "Welcome to your world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Naruto or any of the places, characters, items within it. These are all owned by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **I only own my Original Characters, plot work, relationships and events that are not already canon.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

* * *

 _Review. Favourite. Follow_

* * *

 **二**

 **two**

 _the race_

* * *

The sky sobbed above them, relentless tears that mirrored her own turbulent emotions. The usual comfort she found in the storm, was hidden away. Anger and fear had taken its place.

They raced against the weather. They raced against time. They raced against the odds placed against them.

" _She's missing, Akiko. We haven't heard anything from her in the past two weeks," The Fourth Raikage addressed her stoically. "This is the last message we received from her." His large hand offered the scroll. Her fingers had barely wrapped around the object before she disappeared from her father's eyes like a flash of lightning._

Mud sloshed against her exposed leg as she landed on the wet earth in a crouch. Her team landing next to her, breathless. They had been sprinting without breaks for two days and two nights. From the corner of her golden gaze, she could tell exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on the freshly promoted jounin. But there were no complaints from any of the shinobi. Even if they were all soaked by the rain, hair damp and clothes sticking to their skin uncomfortably; they knew time could not be wasted.

The sky ahead of them was clear, shined upon by the warm sun. Leaves of the tall trees swayed with the smooth gusts of wind. Behind them the roar of the brewing storm could be heard.

They had beaten the race against the weather.

"Akiko-sensei." At the mention of her name, she turned her head to face the stares of her three students. Or rather _ex_ -students. She still had to get use to them being all grown up.

"Hm?" She hummed in acknowledgment.

"We have just passed the border of the Land of Fire," Kurai informed them all. "This is the last location Yugito-san mentioned in her letter. Where are we going from here?"

At the mention of Yugito's name, Akiko felt sick. Her stomach churned painfully.

The scroll she had tucked safely away by her chest, near her heart, scorched her skin. As if to remind her it was there. After receiving the letter from her father, she barely skimmed through the contents, yet at the mention of being in the Land of Fire she had immediately set off. Although she intended to take this rescue mission on by herself, her old team had cornered her at Kumo's gates.

"Sensei?" Hiroi called, pulling Akiko out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head, the furrow between her brows deepened. "Yayoi. Do you sense anything?"

The kunoichi in question, already had half her arm buried in the earth. The blank look in her gaze gave away nothing, and even though she was blind, she could sense everything.

"Yes. There are twenty platoons, each with four Leaf shinobi, spread out across the land. Nineteen of the platoons are unmoving, but…" Yayoi spoke in her usual gruff tone. Digging her hand deeper, she froze as she found what she was looking for. "…North-East, around fifteen kilometres away. One of the platoons is engaged in a fight but…"

"But what, Yayoi?" Kurai pushed.

"The two they are fighting; their chakra is lethal. The Leaf will certainly lose if intervention doesn't occur soon."

Hiroi frowned. "This must be who Yugito-san was following…"

Rising to her full height, Akiko clenched her fists. Determination coursed through her blood faster than before. "Let's go!"

* * *

He felt nothing.

The severe burns that spread across half of his olive skin, self-inflicted to an extent, meant nothing to him as he stared at his opponent. The immortal, painted black with white skeletal markings, flashed his crazed purple eyes and his psychotic grin twisted sinisterly. He didn't have any time to think or react at his opponent's next move.

He knew their bodies were somehow linked. That whatever harm was inflicted his opponent, would happen to him too. The burns and his bleeding knee spoke enough. He could only watch with wide eyes as the retractable spear in Akatsuki's grasp made its way towards his own heart.

"Now you die!" Was his excited yell.

"I don't think so!" The response hadn't been from his own mouth.

Time moved slowly before his brown eyes. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, the tightening of his throat. He didn't even have time to question his own life experiences. This was the feeling of fear. The spear was going to reach its mark. Just when the tip seemed to have touched his chest, his opponent froze against his will.

His body shook in disbelief, wide eyed, as his opponent struggled against the shadows binding around his body. Realisation flew through his mind. The spear didn't reach its mark.

' _Shikamaru bought me some time_ ,' he thought to himself. His student had saved his life. He couldn't waste this opportunity, no matter how much stronger his opponent was. Losing was not an option. He had to take his chance. And to start, he was going to figure out how to undo this cursed technique.

Suddenly, he could feel something again.

* * *

The leaves bristled angrily as she flew past them. Pushing her foot off a thick branch, her shoeprint was singed in the wood. Time was still their enemy.

Because Yayoi's sensory abilities were unrivalled and never wrong, Akiko knew without a doubt, she and her team were going to come face to face with a two-man team of Akatsuki. Yugito had even mentioned it in her letter. The thought of the organisation made up of missing-nin, painted a sneer on the kunoichi's face. It would be the three, young shinobi's first time encountering Akatsuki, but it wouldn't be Akiko's. She had taken S-Rank missions on information gathering on the organisation, starting back from when she was around fifteen – the group was barely an issue back then. And on more than one occasion had she ever engaged in battle with Akatsuki.

She knew it would be them.

They had tested her ability, and she had threatened their lives with her own. She survived against them, and that said enough. They knew of her now. And they seemed to have made a move against her.

Whispers had reached her ears on Akatsuki's movements, although their motive wasn't clear, their actions certainly spoke volumes to Akiko. A brief letter she'd received from a certain white-haired, perverted shinobi regarding the extraction of One-Tail, and the death and revival of its jinchūriki, had raised enough warning bells in her.

The protection of Kumogakure's Two-Tails jinchūriki, was one of Akiko's self-proclaimed responsibilities. One she had followed since her Academy days. Nii Yugito was the best friend of Akiko, a sister, and she'd be damned if she let Akatsuki get their hands on her. But she had been away on a mission for the past two months, gathering more information. She hadn't been there when Yugito ran off on her own mission. No one knew it would involve Akatsuki, the ones Akiko had specifically told Yugito to avoid.

But Yugito was her own person, and there was only so much control Akiko could try to possess over her. It had been mutual, over time, their protectiveness of each other. But it was derived from the sisterly-bond they formed.

Reality and logic slapped Akiko in the face. And she forced herself to accept whatever was coming up like the kunoichi she was raised to be.

Pushing off another branch, the chakra emitting from her feet had sliced straight through. The wooden log fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Listen to me," She started, when all four were flying through the forest mid-air. "The enemy we are approaching is Akatsuki." Akiko halted from saying anything else, waiting for the others to absorb the information. Silence surrounded them as they all thought over what they knew of Akatsuki. Kurai was the first to break.

"What?" She whispered in disbelief. "Akiko-sensei, how can you be so sure?"

"Do not question what Akiko-sensei says, Kurai!" Hiroi hissed harshly at his teammate. From what he knew of Akatsuki, they were heading towards a slaughter. Rarely ever had he heard of someone surviving a battle against the organisation, except for a select handful.

Kurai scowled. "I'm not questioning what she is saying! I'm making sure it really is Akatsuki!" Hiroi opened his mouth to retort back, but Akiko cut him off.

"Enough!" Her voice held authority, and the two shrunk slightly under her tone. The only one who hadn't reacted to the news was Yayoi, whose blank gaze gave nothing away. "There is no doubt within me that this is Akatsuki."

"But…" Kurai began to start again.

Akiko reached into the pocket near her heart, wrapping her fingers around the scroll and pulling it out. She threw it in the direction of Hiroi, who caught it easily and sent a questioning glance at their sensei. With a nod of approval, he unravelled the scrolls and began reading it aloud.

* * *

 _Letting out an audible huff, she blew away the strands of blond hair that fell in her dark eyes. Hidden in a chilled cave, with a fire pit providing an orange hue to the darkness, Yugito sat with a blank scroll and a brush._

 _She'd tucked herself away in the cave for the past five days. This had followed a week of her trailing the two Akatsuki she had found during her latest mission. It was just her luck. After seeing them, she began planning. Taking up the inconspicuous cave and setting traps to her advantage._

 _She knew of Akatsuki's movement against the people who shared the same fate as her; jinchūriki. Only a fool would give up the opportunity to take down Akatsuki at any given chance._

 _Yugito felt the two-tailed Matatabi shift around irritably. "Yugito, do you not think Akiko-sama will react badly once she finds out what you plan to do?"_

 _Yugito chuckled softly at Matatabi. "Don't worry, Matatabi-sama. I'm sure Akiko will understand, she's my sister after all." Although she had no feeling of guilt or regret for what she was about to do, there was a small voice of doubt as to how Akiko would react to the news. She just hoped everything would turn out fine._

 _Picking up the brush, she dipped it in ink before pushing it against the scroll._

 _ **Raikage-sama,**_

 _ **The mission was a success, and was completed without interference.**_

 _ **However, during my time in the Land of Fire, I have encountered two members of Akatsuki. One with distinctive purple eyes and the other with green irides and red sclerae. I believe them to be the duo Akiko has encountered previously.**_

 _ **I have taken it upon my own will to defeat them at once, this opportunity cannot be passed upon. I request you place your faith in me that I will not fail this mission, and trust that I will return successfully.**_

 _ **Please do not worry or send reinforcements, especially in the form of Akiko.**_

 _ **Nii Yugito.**_

 _Signing off the letter, she bound the scroll with string and moved to the cave opening. Hailing the messenger bird, she tied the scroll around its leg and sent it straight to the Raikage's office. Watching the bird fly off, she returned to the belly of the cave._

" _This is it, Matatabi-sama," Yugito spoke softly to the tailed beast. Nearing the fire, she put out the flames with a swipe of her hand. They became engulfed in darkness._

" _Let's do this!"_

* * *

Akiko listened as Hiroi finished reading off the last of the scroll. Wordlessly, he handed the scroll back to his sensei, who tucked it safely back near her heart.

"Do you all understand now?" Akiko asked the young shinobi. They continued to stare at her, their movements through the forest more swift and precise, as they all thought about the jinchūriki's sacrifice. "Do you understand what Yugito's letter implies?"

"Yugito-san…" Hiroi muttered under his breath.

Kurai finished his sentence. "…She sacrificed herself against Akatsuki? Even if they were hunting her…"

"Hm," Akiko confirmed. "If it meant being able to spare the lives of others, especially of other jinchūriki, she would do it within a heartbeat. And she did."

The weight of Akiko's words settled on her old students heavily. Years of her teachings about the importance of each life, how actions will always have consequences and it was up to them as individuals to decipher these things themselves, drifted into their consciousness. The reality of the situation seemed to hit them harder. But Akiko knew that Yugito didn't see the same consequences she did.

"We have to find her." The order had surprisingly come from the silent Yayoi. "She did what she did for the sake of others. Now we must do the same for her, Akiko-sensei. We are close to the battle, what will we do once we reach them?"

Kurai and Hiroi stared at their teammate in disbelief. But mutual determination settled within the three. Akiko watched her students with an unreadable expression, but with a warm heart to match. Shaking her head, she addressed the three.

"The Akatsuki we are approaching, I have met once before. They are technically immortal, one has the ability to link your mortality with his own body by consuming your blood. The other possesses five hearts."

"What?!" Kurai exclaims.

"Impossible…" Yayoi mutters to herself.

"My mission will be to incapacitate the Akatsuki, and if possible exterminate them. I am not sure of what to expect, but listen for my orders." The team had spent years with each other, training and completing missions. "Hiroi and Kurai, your mission will be to ensure the safety of the Leaf shinobi. Do whatever it may take. Yayoi, you will remain as my back up. Under no circumstance are any of you to attempt to take the enemy down on your own, only work together, do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei!" The three replied without hesitation.

Akiko nodded her head appreciatively. "It's been a while since I've been on a mission with you three," She adds, with a small smile. "No matter the situation, it's nice seeing you all again."

They made their way through the forest in tense silence. The wind remained calm, although Akiko knew if she looked back she would be able to see the storm clouds steadily approaching. If she hadn't been on high alert of her surroundings, she would've missed the slight shift of Yayoi's expression.

"What's wrong, Yayoi?"

The young jounin could barely ignore the extreme chakra forces around them. "Akiko-sensei, they are straight ahead!"

After learning Akatsuki were close by, they pushed themselves faster. The sound of hissing echoed from the speed they passed by leaves and trees. Following the slight lead of Yayoi, they descended to the ground and began sprinting. Suddenly Akiko could sense the overwhelming and familiar chakra herself.

Stopping behind the cover of thick foliage, Akiko held her arm out for her team to halt their movements. Reaching her hand out, she pushed away the leaves blocking her view and her eyes eagerly took in the scene before her.

She barely had the chance to take in the gaping hole in the known bounty station, rubble littering the ground, as her focus instantly shifted to the six figures in front of the building. Furthest from her position, she identified Kakuzu, the monster with five hearts. In his death grip was two, struggling Leaf shinobi. A few metres away, was practically a kid with dark hair, most likely a bit younger than her students, lying on the ground helplessly. His face was stricken with anticipated grief as he watched the scene in front of them unfold.

Closest to Akiko's golden vision was the psychotic Akatsuki, Hidan, and at his mercy was a familiar looking shinobi with defeat painted across his features. She stared at the shinobi on his knees. Her attention was drawn to the blood-soaked sash wrapped around his waist, with the kanji for 'Fire' sewed in the centre. Her eyes widened in realisation.

"Asuma…?" She whispered to herself. She could barely recognise the shinobi who held great military prowess. Her students turned to her in question, but quickly diverted their gaze as a crazed voice spoke out.

"I'll finally be able to feel the pain," Hidan's sinister voice spoke with a grin. What appeared to be a baton tapped the palm of his hand mockingly. He extended his arm at once, the baton revealing itself to be a retractable spear. "The pain that comes with killing you!"

The boy behind Hidan began to crawl. Akiko knew he would be too slow, he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Akiko watched the Akatsuki raise his hand that held the spear above his head. His purple gaze gleaming deviously. She watched in slow motion as his arm dropped and aimed directly for the centre of his chest.

"No!" The pained scream came from the dark-haired boy.

Akiko felt the familiar sensation of lightning chakra wrapping around her body tightly, the tips of her long hair curling slightly as she intensified the electrified chakra. Pushing off from her covered position, she moved with speed that could not be traced by the naked eye. She appeared to teleport at the speed of one-fifteenth of a second.

She landed before the purple-eyed Akatsuki like a flash of golden lightning, her hands wrapping around the spear just as the tip was about to break skin. Thunder broke out in the clear sky. The tanned flesh of her skin was glowing under the yellow chakra emitting from her, the gold-plated cuffs on her wrist glittered under the sun. Long hair moved with her chakra like it had a mind of its own. Her movements gave no time for a reaction from onlookers. They had barely registered the blond kunoichi who seemingly materialised from nothing.

Akiko narrowed her eyes, swirls of molten gold in its depth, glaring at the shock painted on the Akatsuki's face. Her painted lips shifted to a dangerous smirk.

She had won the race against time, and she was going to punish those who had tested her.

' _Yugito_.' She thought silently to herself. ' _I understand_.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto or any of the places, characters, items within it. These are all owned by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **I only own my Original Characters, plot work, relationships and events that are not already canon.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

* * *

 _Review. Favourite. Follow._

* * *

 **三**

 **three**

 _the cloud which shelters the leaf_

* * *

 _Shifting in her seat near the window, five-year-old Akiko stared outside, disinterested in the current lesson. '_ Marui-sensei is so boring _,' She thought to herself. Sighing again. Next to her, Yugito was more focused on doodling cats on her page._

" _As shinobi, there will be times where the lives of our comrades will be in danger. If it comes down to it, would you save your best friend or a team of ninja working under your leadership?" The sensei asked his class._

 _The room was filled with village children aged five to eight. The validity of this lesson was questionable, but Marui was a firm believer in early teachings._

" _Any one brave enough to answer?". A hand raised near the back of the class. "Yes, Yato?"_

" _I would save my best friend!" The eight-year-old proclaimed proudly. "Because I wouldn't want him to die!"_

 _Before the sensei could reply, another student of his called out._

" _You're wrong!" Nao informed the boy, turning her nose up. "It is more important to save your team, because Raikage-sama has trusted us with their lives. Isn't that right, Akiko?" The girl forced the discussion towards the Raikage's only grandchild._

 _At the mention of her name, both she and Yugito turned to their attention to the class. Scowling, she raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

" _Akiko-sama," Marui-sensei said in a nervous tone. "We are discussing if we would save our best friend or our team in a situation where they are both in danger."_

" _I know saving the team is more important," Nao huffed indignantly._

" _But I think saving your best friend is better!" Yato argued._

 _Before an argument began, Akiko's loud scoff echoed across the room. Her golden eyes moved across the room at each of her classmates' faces, before setting her gaze on the sensei._

" _Tch, you're all fools. Only someone unworthy of being deemed shinobi would answer that. A true shinobi, would never allow that situation to happen in the first place. The safety and protection of everyone else would always be placed before themselves. Shinobi who follow that become legends."_

 _After giving her answer, Akiko turned away, back to looking outside the window. She missed the shocked expressions of her fellow classmates, and the near fainting of her sensei at her words._

 _But she also missed the awestruck flush of her best friend Yugito, who took her words to heart._

* * *

Chakra rolled off her body in thick, untouchable waves of golden lightning, flickering wildly. Her long hair wavered, the tips curling. Her piercing, unforgiving gaze never left the angered purple eyes of her opponent.

Her slim fingers, spiked rings on almost every digit, tightened around the spear, her muscles trembled with power as her nerves were frenzied by the lightning coursing through her. With a swift yank, she pulled the spear out of the Akatsuki's grasp. Throwing the spear, which was overpowered by her chakra flow, towards the bounty station.

As soon as the tip connected with the crumbling wall, it exploded with a wave of lightning disintegrating half of the remains. Thunder cracked in response. The ruined building seemed to shake everyone out of their shock.

Hidan turned to the kunoichi with a sneer. "You bitch!" He yelled angrily, moving to strike her.

Akiko yelled out in response, shifting her body slightly to easily dodge his attack. Her muscles coiled with tension as her body was charged by the lightning chakra. The thick, three-inch soles of her heels cracked the earth as her chakra surged her forward.

At the sound of her voice, her team moved into position.

* * *

Hiroi and Kurai took their place next to each other, opposite from Kakuzu.

Kurai's copper eyes took in the sight of the thick, dark grey tendrils emitting from the sewn cervices of his body. They extended from his body and over the large distance between the two held by their necks in his hands.

"You really are disgusting to look at," Hiroi voiced out loud.

Kurai growled at her teammate. "This really isn't the time to be throwing insults."

Kakuzu shifted his odd green eyes to the young shinobi coldly. "Insolent brats. Prepare to die." Tendrils moved from his body, wavering like snakes towards the two Kumo-nin.

Kurai unsheathed her katana tucked in her obi, the sleek blade glinting in the sun, seeking the blood of its enemies. She twisted the familiar weight in her hands skilfully. Concentrating her chakra, the blade became imbued with blazing flames. Next to her, Hiroi swiftly formed hand seals, taking a deep breath in, his chest puffing out. As the tendrils neared them, Kurai swung her weapon in a powerful sweep.

" _Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri!_ " She yelled out.

Large arcs of intense flame painted the earth, forming an almost circular wall that moved to enclose the Cloud and force the Akatsuki away from the Leaf. Hiroi clapped his hands together and released the chakra-infused air from his mouth in a stream of concentrated wind, and began spinning.

" _Fūton: Shinkūha!_ "

His wind struck the walls of flame, and blew more life into its wild dance. The blazing wall grew eight feet off the ground, crackling as it shifted towards the Akatsuki monster. Kurai warped the flames with her blade, incinerating the grey tendrils and forcing their opponent to release his hold on his captives.

Hiroi halted his spinning, and ran towards the two Leaf. Kurai's flames manipulated around them, enclosing all four of them behind its burning protection.

"Are you all right?" Hiroi asked, kneeling between the two Leaf.

One had dark hair combed down to cover his right eye, and wore his forehead protector like a bandana. The other with long, spiky, black hair and a strip of thin bandage across the bridge of his nose. Both were hunched over, gasping for air, but nodded their head at Hiroi.

"Yeah," The one with spiked black hair managed to cough out. "Forget about us, but our captain is…"

Hiroi shook his head at the two shinobi, before moving away to re-join Kurai.

The Konoha-nin stared wide-eyed as the two Kumo-nin who had saved them leapt over the flames and moved to engage in close combat with the Akatsuki. Something they couldn't even succeed in.

* * *

Hidan barely dodged the lethal strikes of her fists.

Akiko could feel the murderous anger of Hidan, though it was weak against her own. She watched as he yanked out his Triple-Bladed Scythe that constricted his movement, and heard Asuma's groan of pain from behind her. Glancing down, she could see the Akatsuki was still in his damned cursed death technique.

She had to force Hidan out of the insignia. Or destroy it. Either way it would be difficult to attack him without harming Asuma.

As if reading her mind, Yayoi flickered behind Akiko, and appeared in front of the heavily wounded Asuma. " _Doton_ ," She started, slamming her both hands forcefully to the ground. " _Chidōkaku_!"

The ground cracked at Yayoi's will, underneath the purple-eyed Akatsuki a large pillar burst from the ground, pushing him upwards. With the insignia incomplete and destroyed, Akiko made her move.

Reaching behind her back with her right arm, she unlatched a small scroll, and moved it to her side. Unravelling the scroll, it transformed into her sealed and modified yari; she caught the weight in her grasp. The modified double-edged, spear – with blades on each end, made of pearlescent, silver-painted copper – twisted in her hand.

Flexing the muscles in her bicep, Akiko shifted forwards, pushing her weight on her dominant leg and pivoting; she manipulated her chakra and threw the spear.

' _Inazuma!_ ' She hissed in her mind.

The yari twisted through the air like a bolt of lightning, propelling itself straight towards Hidan's chest, at speeds that could not be dodged.

The blade pierced through his chest with a force that sent him flying backwards. Hidan only laughed, feeling the electrified pressure from the spear in his chest. He landed a hundred metres away, the blade's tip implanting itself in the earth and trapping him.

"You think this is enough to stop me?! I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, and then piss on your corpse!" He cackled

The burrow between Akiko's arched brows furrowed deeper. Across the clearing, she could see Kurai and Hiroi holding their own against Kakuzu, but the latter was quickly gaining his bearings against the duo. Behind her, she could sense Yayoi's chakra spreading around her and a slight shift notified her that the young kunoichi was checking over Asuma.

Then Akiko's gaze connected with the misty, hazel eyes of the kid with the spiked ponytail, watching the scene unfold. He sat in disbelief, staring at her with an expression of fear and something Akiko interpreted as relief.

"Oi!" Hidan yelled at her, calling for her attention. Breaking contact, she faced the Akatsuki with a scowl.

"Tch," She scoffed at him.

His eyes narrowed at her, before a large condescending grin painted itself across his face.

"Is that really how you want to speak to me, Raikage's brat?" He tutted. "Especially since we have your precious kitty cat."

The thick cable that anchored Akiko's logic and sanity against her instincts, quickly thinned to a string with its centre unravelling and becoming frayed. She let the lightning around her body consume her; disappearing in a blink of the eye and reappearing before Hidan in a quarter of a second. Thunder rumbled as the feral look in her eyes intensified. She gripped her spear and twisted it harshly in Hidan's chest.

"Where is she?" Akiko hissed under her breath. The Akatsuki screamed happily at the feeling of the blade twisting. Before she could force a response out of him, a yelp of pain caught her ears.

Turning her head, she noticed Kurai and Hiroi had forgotten her rule of working together. They had separated; Kurai was bearing the brunt of the two Leaf on her shoulders as she led them towards Yayoi; who was looking over Asuma, next to them was the kid who managed to crawl his way to them. This left Hiroi on his own, not for much time it seemed, as Kakuzu easily overpowered him.

"Shit," Akiko cursed, yanking her yari out of Hidan.

Hiroi was bound by Kakuzu's grey tendrils, cutting off his movement and constricting his airway. Akiko stepped towards them, moving like a blurred golden flash of lightning, and swung her spear to slice the offending tendrils.

Lifting Hiroi's arm over her shoulders, she leapt with him, retreating to where everyone else was gathered. He slid his arm off, moving closer to Kurai.

Kakuzu, too, sauntered back to his partner who was still spread out on the ground. He sent him a look of pure disdain.

"Lousy, son of a bitch."

"Kakuzu, you jerk!" Hidan whined, pushing himself up. "I told you we should've ditched that body, now look at what you've got us in to."

"I'm not giving up my bounty," The monster grumbled back behind his mask.

Akiko slammed her spear into the earth, her chakra heightening – causing more than half of her long, white-blond locks to curl upwards – before she willed her chakra to lax.

"Bastards."

The two Akatsuki turned their attention to the Cloud kunoichi before them. Akiko stared at them head on, without a pinch of fear. There was nothing to be afraid of in the presence of those who would face your blade 'til their death.

"It's been awhile," Kakuzu spoke. Cold, green eyes stared back at her.

"Not long enough." Was her hasty reply.

Akiko's memories flashed of her encounters with Akatsuki.

The first Akatsuki she had met, was the monster Kakuzu and his nameless partner at the time. It was five years ago, when she was only twenty-five. The pair were given the task of forcing her to join their organisation, her knowledge of tailed beasts making her an asset with valuable skill. If she was weak minded, without possessing the power of her will, perhaps she would have joined them. She could've turned her back on her village and people, setting off for a life designed to destroy everything she was raised to be.

But she wasn't like that at all.

Their answer, that day, came in the form of two of Kakuzu's hearts being destroyed, and the other Akatsuki killed by her hand.

Two years later, Akiko led a mission with two Kumo ANBU, when she encountered Akatsuki yet again. This time, she met Kakuzu's new partner Hidan, who was joined by Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara. Kakuzu had formed his own personal grudge against Akiko, and forced Sasori and Deidara to leave – without much hesitation from the pair.

Facing off against Akatsuki for the second time, Akiko was familiar with Kakuzu's abilities, although Hidan was an unknown figure. But that was quickly abolished once she witnessed his death technique performed against the two ANBU she was assigned to lead. This time she managed to strike three of Kakuzu's hearts, while holding her own against his crazed partner.

During the extended battle, she fled with the two bodies of her fallen comrades, although she faced several major injuries to her right leg and both arms.

It was after this battle that being a high-profile enemy of Akatsuki was added to her international status, known across most hidden villages.

Though the exact details of her relations against Akatsuki were undisclosed, it was made news that she survived against them and gave them a run for their lives. There was only a handful of people who knew the raw details of the proposition Akatsuki gave her; and though it worried her father, he trusted her.

Her history with the organisation ran deeper than most people believed.

"I'm glad you've come to watch more people die," Hidan jeered.

The grip on her spear tightened, her knuckles pushed against her skin. "You'd have to go through me first."

"Like how we had to go through you just to get your Two-Tails?" Kakuzu questioned, emotionless. "She didn't even put up a good fight."

Akiko felt her expression shift at the mention of Yugito, a metallic taste spread across her tongue as her teeth tore into the flesh. Hidan hollered, slapping Kakuzu on the shoulder.

"Nice one, Kakuzu-chan!"

Kakuzu glared at his partner from the corner of his eyes. "Get your hand off me before your head gets ripped off. Again."

Hidan grumbled to himself, moving his hand away from Kakuzu's shoulder. "Geez, something has always been stuck up your arse."

Before she could reply, a gurgled cough erupted from behind her. Shifting her head to the side, she could see in her peripheral, a bloodied and beaten Asuma. He was fighting for his life, and though she had stopped the attack that would have marked his fate in stone, the wounds to his abdomen were enough to keep him in the shallow waters of life.

"Asuma-sensei!" The kid called out, holding on to the injured man.

Yayoi placed one hand over Asuma's chest, while the other was buried wrist deep in the earth. "His chakra is extremely depleted," She whispered to the group.

Hiroi shifted closer to the Leaf shinobi. "Here, I will try to stop the bleeding." Out of the three young jounin of Team Akiko, he was the one who studied medical ninjutsu to an extent. But Akiko knew her student could not repair internal organs that had faced an attack like Asuma did.

Turning her head away, Akiko silently and quickly thought over a plan. She concluded she had two options. Her instincts wanted her to kill the two Akatsuki in front of her, and then find Yugito and return to Kumo, no matter the costs. But logic reminded her that her sister was under the confines of Akatsuki, and there was no way for her to defeat nine S-Rank criminals on her own.

Her second option, would be to help the Leaf, and save four lives. Although their villages were on civil, yet distant, terms – she held deeper relations with few of their shinobi who she called friends; Asuma included.

It would go against her morals to turn her back on them now. But it would go against her morals to turn her back on her sister too.

Asuma coughed again, loud enough for the Akatsuki to notice. Akiko could feel their smirks.

"Let him die already, so I can take his body and collect my bounty," Kakuzu voiced cockily.

Akiko thought back to her days in the academy, barely five years old and possessed not an ounce of experience with the real world. The lesson Marui-sensei taught, where she had called everyone a fool, played back in her mind. Following her own words had led to failure.

' _Who's the fool now?_ ' She asked herself.

It appeared as if Akiko's decision was made for her. No matter how much pain it caused her.

' _Yugito_ ,' She called out internally. ' _Forgive me_.'

A calm settled over Akiko as she scowled at the Akatsuki. Straightening her back, and shifting her stance. "Like I said, you have to go through me." She heard the gasp of her comrades behind her.

An eerie and painstaking silence spread across the clearing as tension blazed between Akiko and pair. She watched as they dark clouds she and her team fought to race against, started to gravitate towards her. When it appeared the Akatsuki were going to engage in battle against her, she watched as black feathers fell over the two.

"What?" She muttered confusedly.

Suddenly crows, flocks of them, swept over the Akatsuki. Pecking at them, and flapping their wings loudly.

"The hell?!" Hidan grouched, yanking at his scythe. "You think you can take us out with these little crows?" He scoffed, swinging his weapon wildly. "Fuck this shit!" The three blades dug themselves into the earth, but the flocks kept at their attack.

Kakuzu stood stoically as the birds swirled around him, cawing. "Trying to hinder our view?" He contemplated aloud.

Akiko watched with furrowed brows, until suddenly a black sword pierced through the crows and managed to slit the side of Kakuzu's face. Her attention shifted to its wielder, the Leaf insignia of his forehead protector glinting under the sun that pushed through the overhead clouds.

Reinforcements had arrived.

From the corner of her eye she could see another figure atop of the barely recognisable roof of the station. Behind her, two more shinobi appeared.

' _This must be one of the other nineteen platoons Yayoi mentioned_ ,' Akiko concluded.

"We're here to help you," A young feminine voice said softly.

"Ino…" The Leaf kid replied in shock.

Without turning away from the Akatsuki, Akiko addressed those behind her. "Get to safety." The tone in her voice left no argument, and soon after she heard a grunt of pain as Asuma was lifted. Ten figures leapt on to the roof.

She watched as the crows that swarmed around them, were dispersed and clouds of smoke filled the area. Once it cleared, Kakuzu vanished from her direct line of sight, and appeared on the rooftop. Akiko could see her team face off against him, as the Leaf watched over their own.

Placing her attention back on the psychotic Hidan, she realised he was engaged in, what appeared to be, a one-sided conversation. Staring at the odd white birds flying through the darkening sky above them.

"Can't it wait a little longer? Seriously, we're at the best part," He grumbled, a dissatisfied expression on his face. Placing his hand over his head in annoyance, like a toddler's tantrum. "C'mon! All I'm asking for is like another minute!" He wailed.

"Hidan, knock it off." Kakuzu returned next to his partner, silver briefcase in hand.

Everyone's attention was focused on the pair. ' _Are they communicating with someone else?_ ' Akiko wondered, before she shook her head. ' _It must be their leader_.' Dread filled her as if she already knew what they were being called for.

Hidan scoffed.

"We'll be right back," Kakuzu promised. "I told you I'm not giving up my bounty. Make sure you're ready." He reached down and picked up his partner's forehead protector. "Let's go, Hidan."

Hidan rested his scythe over his shoulder, muttering to himself, "That shithead leader…next time I'm cursing _him_!"

Akiko felt the sky darken over them. The storm catching up. Her senses became heightened, and she heard another cough, filled with blood, escape Asuma. The shinobi around him became frantic again. The kid yelled for the others to take Asuma away, back to Konoha.

"We told you to stay here! He's going to die, anyways!" Hidan yelled at them cheerfully, yet another shift in his demeanour. He turned to face Akiko. "We're going to seal away that kitty cat, first. But when we come back, I hope you'll be here. Then the two of you can be reunited." He chortled at her deadly expression.

"I'm going to kill you," She swore, pulling her yari from the earth.

"I'd like to see you try," Hidan mused. "Later, bitches!" The two of them vanished.

Akiko pushed the dark thoughts aimed at her actions, to the back of her mind. She would deal with them later.

* * *

The sky was painted with heavy, dark clouds. Finally breaking, as rain poured down.

Joining the other Leaf and Cloud shinobi on the rooftop, Akiko swiftly moved to kneel beside Asuma.

She wasn't surprised that none of the Leaf had questioned her or her team's presence. They had, after all, saved them from slaughter. And although reinforcement had arrived, they would've been too late.

She briefly glanced at the three kids that surrounded him, including the boy with the spiked ponytail – all younger than her own students. The other two, a girl with platinum blond hair and cerulean coloured eyes, alongside a boy with a chubby figure and waist-length brown hair.

Akiko turned her attention back to Asuma. Reaching a hand out, two fingers hovered over his abdomen, a light golden glow emitted from her hand as her chakra read over his body.

"Yayoi?" She questioned under her breath.

"I can't sense their chakra, sensei," She replied solemnly.

Akiko nodded her head once in acceptance, before summoning Hiroi next to her. "His heart rate is slow, and the bleeding in his abdomen isn't clotting," She informed him quietly. She turned to the Leaf. "Are any of you proficient in medical ninjutsu?"

The kunoichi with platinum blond hair nodded her head, pushing herself before Akiko. "Yes, I am."

"Okay, please apply your chakra here." Akiko pointed to his left side. "And Hiroi, apply your chakra here." She gestured to Asuma's right side. "This should stop the flow of blood."

Nodding their heads, the two followed her orders, green chakra formed in their palms.

Reaching into a small pouch attached to her waist, Akiko searched for the medical scroll she kept in her constant possession. Pulling out the indigo coloured scroll, she unravelled it and draped it over Asuma's deep wound. The disclosed kanji for _emergency_ facing upwards.

From memory, Akiko performed the necessary hand seals.

' _Ushi – Tori – Saru – Mi – Tora.'_

Akiko was known as her father's daughter, but she also belonged to her mother. Igarashi Yui, the daughter of Kumogakure's noble Igarashi Clan's Head. A master of the clan's Hiden medical ninjutsu and fūinjutsu. She had made sure her daughter knew of these techniques, because according to her; ' _How can you consider yourself a kunoichi, if you can't even save your own teammates from their wounds?_ '

Holding her palms together, with her index and middle fingers facing upwards, the scroll activated. White markings spread from the scroll and across Asuma's olive skin. Once the kanji disappeared, Akiko shifted her hands into one of the Igarashi Clan seals.

"Release!" She commanded. The white markings glowed with her warm chakra.

All eyes watched as Asuma shifted uncomfortably under Akiko's jutsu. But Hiroi and the Leaf kunoichi could feel the blood flow that was pushing against them, slowly come to a halt. The wounds in his abdomen sealed themselves.

Dropping the hand seal, the white markings retreated to the scroll. Seconds later, Asuma grunts and his eyes open.

"Sensei!"

"Asuma-taichou!"

Hiroi and Akiko move away, allowing the Leaf to check over their revived comrade. Akiko and her team made their way to the edge of the rooftop. They stood in silence among themselves, despite hearing the worried voices of the Leaf behind them, and the deep baritone of Asuma reassuring them although he was confused.

"Akiko-sensei, are you okay?" Kurai asked meekly.

Akiko raised her head to stare up at the angry clouds. How the storm portrayed her own deepest emotions. She allowed the rain to wash over her; to cool the blood the boiled underneath her skin and to numb her current pain.

She turned to face her students, offering them a nod. "Hm."

"Yugito-san…" Hiroi muttered. He tasted saltiness on his lips, his thin tears mixing with the rain.

"We were too late." Her students stared at her worriedly. "You three will leave now, return back home and report the mission to the Raikage."

Kurai opened her mouth to object, angry tears threatening to fall. "Sensei-!"

"Hush, Kurai," Yayoi spoke out, placing a pale hand on her teammates shoulder. She turned to her sensei, emotions remaining hidden. "What are we to report, Akiko-sensei?"

"You will report to the Raikage that the mission to retrieve the jinchūriki of the Two-Tails was a failure, and you will also tell him about our engagement with the Akatsuki and the commencement of Nibi's extraction." Her voice was solemn. "I will be escorting the Leaf shinobi back to Konoha, and speak to the Hokage."

The three students stared at their sensei as she spoke, and nodded their heads at her command.

"I understand, Akiko-sensei," Yayoi confirmed. "Let's go, Hiroi, Kurai."

Before they left, Akiko's left a parting message with them. "You three make me proud, always. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Hiroi and Kurai flickered away from the rooftop, and made their way to the edge of the forest; allowing their emotions to be free. Yayoi was hesitant to leave her sensei, dark red hair plastering across her unseeing eyes. After a heartbeat, she joined her teammates. The trio left to go back home.

Akiko made her way back to the Leaf shinobi, and was glad to see Asuma sitting up.

"Ah, Asuma, how are you feeling?" She asked casually, placing her hands in the pockets of her skirt.

The man in question raised his eyebrows as he took in the sight of his old friend. Of course, it had been a few years since he'd seen her, but she still resembled the eighteen-year-old kunoichi he remembered.

"Akiko," Asuma rasped in disbelief. He attempted to stand up to greet her properly, before his students forced him back down.

"I'm surprised you don't already have a cigarette in your mouth," She teased lightly, despite the situation they had just faced. "Don't move too much. The effects of the jutsu will usually last for a week, but its best if we get you to a hospital for proper treatment. Especially with the storm growing," Akiko informed them.

The Leaf nodded in acknowledgement, without questioning the Kumo-nin. Asuma seemed to want to say more, but he too, remained silent as his chubby student and teammate from his genin days helped him to his feet, shouldering his weight.

With all shinobi standing under the rain, Akiko remained on guard. She picked up her discarded spear, and resealed it into its scroll; before facing the Leaf.

"Lead the way."

* * *

When they arrived in Konoha, the dark clouds had cleared and Asuma was barely conscious in the grasp of his comrades. Akiko had to reassure the Leaf that it was more likely exhaustion that caused him to pass out. She then commanded that he be taken straight to the hospital. The reinforcement team left with Asuma, and now she walked through the corridor of the Hokage's building with the shinobi her team had saved.

Though it was her first time in Konoha. She had no time to wonder about sight-seeing, about the people she knew here.

The sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floors echoed, as the three Konoha-nin shuffled ahead of her. They halted in front of a closed door, but didn't reach out to knock.

The kid with the spiked ponytail, who seemed most shaken by Asuma's near death, hastily turned around to face her.

"T-thank y-you…" He whispered to her.

It was then that Akiko could see the paleness of his youthful skin. Dark bags already forming under his tired eyes. He didn't hold himself in the way one would if they had witness death before. He was still a kid.

Akiko shook her head at him, offering a simply pat on the shoulder. Before she could form a response, a voice on the other side of the door called out to them.

"Whoever is out there, either enter my office or stop lingering!" The three Leaf chuunin quickly opened the door and entered. "Eh, you three are back from your mission! Where is Asuma?"

It was then Akiko made her presence known. Walking into the office, she failed to take interest in anything, but focused her gaze on the powerful figure seated behind a dark wooden desk.

Shoulder-length blond hair framed the face of Senju Tsunade, Konoha's current Hokage. Her fiery brown eyes connected with Akiko's placid gaze in shock and recognition. The older woman's frown deepened.

"What's the meaning of this? What happened?"

* * *

 _A/N: just wanted to thank you all for reading my story! the amount of views i received after posting chapter two was so amazing. thank you and much love to those who favourited and followed 'goddess of thunder,' really means a lot. hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

* * *

 _ **Jutsu Translation**_

" _Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri_ " – Cloud-Style Flame Beheading.

" _Fūton: Shinkūha_ " – Wind Release: Vacuum Wave.

" _Doton: Chidōkaku_ " – Earth Style: Moving Earth Core.

" _Inazuma_ " – Lightning Bolt (a jutsu I created for Akiko – _inazuma_ translates to _lightning_ ).

" _Ushi – Tori – Saru – Mi – Tora_ " – Ox – Bird – Monkey – Snake – Tiger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto or any of the places, characters, items within it. These are all owned by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **I only own my Original Characters, plot work, relationships and events that are not already canon.**_

 _ **Thank you**_ _._

* * *

 _Review. Favourite. Follow._

* * *

 **四**

 **four**

 _reminiscent_

* * *

 _The sun was lively this morning, its rays spread across the village. White, fluffy clouds passed over Kumogakure's Ninja Academy, greeting its new students. Among the bustling crowd of children was four-year-old Akiko, small hands shoved into the pockets of her shorts._

 _The loud buzz of chatter quietened, as the Third Raikage's towering figure stood before them, a severe expression on his face._

" _The life of a shinobi is not an easy path." He stared down at the children before him. He caught his granddaughter's golden gaze, offered a wink, and moved his eyes over the new students. "You will not find rainbows or butterflies here. But you will push yourselves – blood, sweat and tears…"_

 _Akiko had heard this speech ever since her ojii-chan believed she could understand what he was saying. She could almost follow him word for word. She paid attention, nonetheless, but she was distracted by harsh whispers to the left of her._

 _Turning her head, white-blond hair brushing across her back, she set her gaze on a small group off to the side. Two older boys, and a girl the same age as her._

 _Akiko recognised the girl; stick thin, with long-braided hair and dark eyes. She regularly visited her mother's clinic, at least twice a week. Akiko would often see her walking out of the office, head hanging low, while her mother would greet Akiko kindly before they both left._

" _What are you even doing here?!" The tallest of the boys hissed, moving into the girl's personal space._

" _I- I-" Akiko heard the girl stutter meekly. She shakily took a step back._

 _The other boy, pushed out his chubby arms, shoving the girl roughly into the wall behind her. She coughed and slid down the wall, winded from the blow, tears at the corner of her eyes. "You should just leave. No one even wants you here!"_

" _I…"_

 _Akiko furrowed her brows, stalking past the other kids who didn't bother to interfere, and stopping when she was right behind the two bullies._

 _She called out to them, hands still in her pockets. "Oi."_

 _They turned around, giving Akiko's casual demeanour a once over, before the taller boy scoffed at her. "Go away."_

" _What do you think you're doing?" She asked them._

" _None of your business." The second boy raised his leg, aiming to kick the other girl._

 _Akiko bristled at their dismissal. She kicked her foot at the back of the chubby boy's knee, causing him to stumble as she reached one hand from her pocket to wrap around his mouth to muffle his noise of surprise. Yanking him towards her, she pushed her elbow into his shoulder and dug the heel of her sandal into his toes painfully._

 _He thrashed under her strong hold, wanting to scream as the bones in his foot fractured. The other boy, shocked and scared, moved away._

 _Akiko didn't want to make a scene, if she caused a ruckus during her ojii-chan's speech she would never here the end of it from her mother. And she did have an image to uphold as the Raikage's granddaughter. She leaned in to the boy._

" _If I ever see you try that again, on anyone, you'll have to deal with me." She whispered sweetly, digging her heel harder for good measure, before pushing him away from her. "Leave."_

 _The boys scurried away from her fearfully. One limping while the other tried to drag him along._

 _Turning her attention to the other girl, still on the ground and shoulders quaking, she offered a hand to help her up. "Are you all right?" The girl raised her eyes up at her, nodding once and grabbing her extended hand shakily. Akiko pulled her up with ease. "You should stand up for yourself, don't be so fearful."_

" _I…I know. T-Thank y-you," She muttered under her breath, wringing her hands together. "I-I'm Y-Yugito…"_

 _Akiko shoved her hand back in her pocket, staring at the girl, Yugito, with a blank expression. Her ojii-chan's voice was easier to focus on now, her ears twitched at his words._

"… _Shinobi are courageous, loyal and honourable. It is not their role to be the strongest or most powerful. But it is their duty is to protect their village and the people within it, because they place their trust in us, and we cannot break this trust. This is the reason to why we choose this path…"_

 _Akiko glanced at Yugito again, the words of the Third Raikage running through her mind. She nodded her head once, smirking slightly, and surprising the other girl._

" _Akiko." She offered, introducing herself._

* * *

Standing stiffly next to the kid with the spiked ponytail, hands deep in the pockets of her skirt, she listened as the Leaf shinobi explained their encounter with Hidan and Kakuzu of Akatsuki to the Hokage. The Hokage's assistant, Shizune, had promptly left to the hospital to tend to Asuma.

Akiko remained silent, eyes set on the slow disappearance of the sun as the sky was painted with warm orange hues, mixed with darkened fuchsia and deep indigo. Her passive expression faltered when the Chuunin deemed her and her team as their saviours.

"I see."

The commanding tone of the Hokage echoed in the silent office, head lowered. Raising her head, blond bangs brushing the sides of her face, she stared at the Cloud kunoichi before her.

Akiko turned to meet her gaze.

She had heard many things about Konoha's Godaime Hokage. The only female counterpart of the Legendary Sannin – Senju Tsunade – granddaughter of the God of Shinobi. Her beauty was unrivalled, her natural brute strength and extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu, left her as a force to be reckoned with in the shinobi world; a figure to look up to.

Although, according to her father, she was a woman not to be trusted with the lives of his men. He had mentioned, years ago, Tsunade's weakened state of mind – her haemophobia. Despite her father's opinion, she greeted the sannin with respect.

"Tsunade-sama." Akiko lowered her chin to bow her head. "I am-"

"Akiko." Tsunade supplied briskly. "Grandchild of the Third Raikage, daughter of the Fourth. _Goddess of Thunder_." As her identity was made known to the Leaf Chuunin, they gasped with wide eyes turning on her.

It had been a while since she had heard that title.

"To express our gratitude, a suite will be set aside for you at the local inn, under my suggestion you rest for a few days. Exhaustion is dangerous to any shinobi. Perhaps even an appointment at the hospital can be booked for you."

"I am grateful to Konoha's hospitality, but a visit to the doctor will not be necessary." Tsunade nodded in acceptance. "I understand that although Kumo and Konoha are civil, there is tension between our villages. If it is an issue, I do not mind travelling back home immediately."

"No," Tsunade shook her head. "Jiraiya has spoken to me about you. You are more than welcome here."

Akiko refused to let her expression shift into one of shock, although the same could not be said for the Chuunin next to her. The trio, speechless, looked as though they wanted to yell out. She couldn't help but compare them to gaping fish. Tsunade too, noticed this and scowled slightly at the males.

"You three are dismissed. Take a week off from your usual duties to rest."

At the gruff tone of the Hokage's voice, the two older Chuunin jumped and moved to the door hastily. Only the kid lingered. He stared at Akiko with tired eyes, and before the Hokage could yell at him, he made his way out of the office.

Akiko's thoughts drifted to the white-haired, perverted, old man toad sage, who was also a Legendary Sannin. Jiraiya – she had become acquainted with him three years ago. He was training the blond-headed loud mouth she had formed a liking to. When they all met, it had all been purely coincidental.

"How is he?" Akiko asked. She didn't bother asking why Jiraiya had mentioned her, or how much he had said. But apparently, it was enough for the Hokage to trust her, to some extent.

Tsunade sighed. "He's been travelling…"

"Gathering information." Akiko filled in the gaps. Both knew the old man's information gathering consisted more of spending time with beautiful women, than obtaining knowledge on Akatsuki's movements. "And Naruto? Kyuubi causing him trouble?"

At this Tsunade couldn't help but release another loud sigh, rubbing the side of her temples.

"A few weeks ago, he entered his four-tailed form." Akiko felt a frown mar her expression. "He ended up attacking his own teammate. But since then he's been training with Kakashi to form a new technique."

Tsunade expected a reply from the kunoichi, setting her intense stare on her. But her eyes softened slightly as she took in Akiko's blank gaze, turned to the window, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

 _It was late at night, a cool breeze surrounding the gigantic Island Turtle. Akiko and Yugito, now twelve-years-old, were deep in the forest that accumulated on the turtle. Akiko had been promoted to Jounin a few years back, but recently Yugito had been promoted to Chuunin. They were celebrating with a training session. Although it wasn't like their usual sessions._

 _They were testing Yugito's control over Two-Tails._

 _The air around her became engulfed in Yugito's chakra, and Akiko felt as if she was being suffocated. She had a fleeting thought that they had finally gone too far._

 _She watched with wide eyes as the fiery chakra bubbled around Yugito's crouched and writhing frame. Dark eyes flickered, the right turning yellow while the left turned green. The chakra formed claws around her hands and feet, two pointed cat ears atop her head, and two tails protruded from her lower back._

" _Leave, Akiko." Yugito growled lowly, resisting against Nibi's control with all her strength._

 _Akiko shifted a few feet away, lightning wrapped around her body as she pushed off her foot, surging towards Yugito. In her grasp was the seal tag she had swiped from her mother's office, used to suppress the chakra of a Tailed-Beast._

 _Reaching a hand out to push the seal against Yugito's forehead, Akiko gasped as a tail struck her, making her drop the seal, and sent her flying. She landed on her back harshly, winded by the force. Lifting her head, she watched as the seal tag was in Yugito's grasp, on fire._

" _Yugito." Akiko groaned, pushing herself up. Staring into the odd-eyed gaze of her best friend, she could see the struggle she was facing trying to reign in Nibi's power. Forcing herself up, her hands formed the familiar seals._

'Ne – Tora – Inu – Mi – Tatsu.' _Activating the technique, a halo of bright, golden energy spread around her hands, as the beams shot out towards Yugito. "_ Ranton: Reizā Sākasu! _"_

 _The beams struck Yugito's form, pushing her back. Akiko manipulated the technique to pin down Yugito, only for her to break the beams of lightning and move with speed that rivalled Akiko's own. She managed to tuck herself away from Yugito's attack, scraping her knees. The next attack she wasn't so lucky._

 _A great ball of flames flew at Akiko, licking at her bare arms and singing the bottom of her skirt. With a hiss, she stumbled backwards. Yugito could no longer withstand against Two-Tails, and Akiko watched helplessly as her transformation proceeded even further. Akiko recognised this as version two of the Tailed-Beast forms._

 _Yugito's skin began to burn, her skin peeling away as blood and dark red chakra staked its claim over her body and consciousness. The chakra-made ears and two tails became more distinguished, characteristics of Nibi._

 _An animalistic roar escaped from Yugito._

" _Yugito, listen to me!" Akiko screamed at her best friend. "You can beat this! I believe in you!" The only response she got was Yugito moving towards her at full speed._

 _Bracing herself, Akiko charged her lightning chakra, her hair fully rising at the intensity. Swiftly dodging Yugito's crazed attacks, she ensued her own onslaught of lightning-infused punches. They moved in a dangerous dance; Akiko placing her trust in her heightened reflexes, while Yugito was possessed by the power of a Tailed-Beast._

 _As another of her attacks were dodged, Akiko pushed herself up, flipping in the air with her leg extended. Allowing momentum to power her downward kick, the blow landed, temporarily stunning the beast._

 _Not one to miss the opportunity, she followed up with a balled fist, aiming to knock Yugito unconscious. At the last moment, Yugito managed to flicker away and Akiko's fist connected with the ground. A devastating crack formed in the earth under her power, as lightning flashed and thunder cracked._

 _Huffing, Akiko glanced around her surroundings, looking for the Tailed-Beast._

 _She wasn't expecting a kick to the back, sending her into a tree which collapsed on impact. Supporting herself on her elbows, her ears caught the high-pitched whistle of another great fireball hurtling towards her._

 _Leaping away, flames managed to brush the tips of her hair as she watched the fire destroy where she was moments before._

 _Landing a few metres away, she halted, trying to think of a plan to get out of the mess she had created. '_ We are never training like this again _.' Akiko promised herself, before reverting her previous thought. '_ Or at least not until next year _.'_

 _Distracted by her own thoughts, Yugito took her by surprise. Flickering in front of her, Akiko was exposed, and Yugito's version two mode swiped her arm. Akiko screamed out._

 _She felt the fiery claws dig into the side of her neck, forcing them into her soft flesh. Yugito dragged her hand across Akiko's chest and stomach, tearing at her skin, finally pulling out at the side of her hip. It left a trail of fire. Akiko forced herself out of shock and moved away from her best friend._

 _On all fours with her head facing the ground, her heavy breathing was strangled. Her blood stained the earth below her. Reaching a hand, she brushed it along the wetness that spread across her body dangerously. Already feeling lightheaded, Akiko knew she had to end this now._

 _Leaning on her knees, she clapped her hands together. "_ Ninpou _," She started. She could feel the steady flow of her blood gushing out of her. "_ Raijin no Gurippu! _"_

 _With the last amount of energy and chakra she had in her, she called upon one of the Igarashi Clan's Hiden techniques. Dark clouds formed in the sky, circling above them. Yugito roared, sprinting towards Akiko. From the sky, a large hand made from the clouds, doused in thunder and lightning, swooped in towards the two._

 _Before Yugito could land another strike on her weakened body, the hand wrapped around her Beastly state. She thrashed around, a roaring scream invading Akiko's ears._

 _Sighing in relief, Akiko watched as the storm cloud's grip tightened around Yugito, absorbing Nibi's chakra and forcing her to transform back._

 _Coughing suddenly, her body strained from her depleting chakra level, Akiko succumbed to her injury. Pain spread across her body, falling back on the earth. She watched as her technique dispersed, releasing an exhausted Yugito from its grip. Moving her hands in a weak attempt to hinder the bleeding, she pressed her palms into her chest and stomach._

" _Aki…ko…" Yugito groaned near her. She had to strain her ears, but from the corner of her eye she could see Yugito's raw skin. She fought against the will to close her eyes. "I'm…s-sorry…"_

 _Akiko found herself grinning, blood coating her teeth. "I'm fine…don't worry about me."_

* * *

A firm hand resting on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie. Blinking, Akiko connected her gaze with Tsunade's hazel eyes.

She hadn't realised she was rubbing the large scar that started just below the left side of her jaw, it was exposed from her low-cut, sleeveless kimono. It was easy to see the distinct, five-clawed scratch. She wore it like a war trophy.

Akiko dropped her hands by her side, offering the Hokage a semi-apologetic look. "Sorry, I must have zoned out."

Tsunade nodded once. "Let's walk." Her tone left no tone for argument, and Akiko found herself trailing after the Hokage.

Hearing about Naruto's transformation had forced Akiko's memory of her first-hand experience with Yugito's version two form. After believing she was going to bleed to death and that Yugito's exposed flesh would lead to her own death; they had been found by the teenaged Bee. He'd uncharacteristically scolded them for being so stupid, before cracking a joke about their pitiful situation they caused on themselves.

Exiting out of the Hokage's building, Akiko noted that the sun had finally set; the stars above her glittered. Walking through the village, she watched the liveliness of Konoha's villagers. Tsunade gestured towards the local inn's location, before leading slightly ahead. The warm aromas of fresh food, the sound of laughing children and the sight of families spending time together; all overwhelmed Akiko. Her chest constricted painfully.

"Are you okay, Akiko?" Tsunade asked.

"I…" Akiko swallowed thickly, before lowering her head. "No."

Tsunade was a woman who usually pushed for answers, but she refrained herself for once. It was obvious to anyone who had eyes that something harboured over the Cloud kunoichi's mind. They continued walking in silence, changing course when Tsunade made her way into Konoha's hospital.

As they made their way through the maze of hallways, Akiko decided to speak up.

"Akatsuki," She whispered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Akatsuki," She repeated. More weight in her voice. "They took Yugito, the jinchūriki of Two-Tails. They're currently extracting Nibi from her."

Tsunade allowed a deep frown to form on her expression. When Jiraiya had mentioned Akiko to her, he had also spoken of her close relationship with the kunoichi who had Two-Tails sealed in her. But she wasn't aware that Akatsuki had captured her.

"It's the reason why I was in the Land of Fire, when I encountered Asuma and his team. My only goal was to find Akatsuki and force them to give her back to us. But…after seeing them at the mercy of the enemy, I couldn't _not_ interfere. Yugito would kill me if I turned my back on a friend, even if it meant not saving her."

Tsunade halted in front of a room.

Akiko turned away after admitting her inner turmoil to the Hokage. Despite saving a friend and his comrades' lives, she still held regret. Regret for choosing someone else over the woman she considered her sister.

Before Tsunade could offer a reply, they were interrupted by a gasp. They both shifted their attention.

Akiko felt her eyes widen as she stared at the interrupting figure. Fair-skin, black and untamed hair, and the distinct blood red eyes. She had always been a slender woman, although Akiko sensed something seemed different about her.

"Kurenai…?"

"Akiko-san." Yuuhi Kurenai replied. Akiko noticed the tears that formed in her eyes, before she bent at the waist and bowed before her. "Thank you!" She cried out, voice cracking. "Asuma's team told me what you did! You saved him!"

Akiko grimaced, reaching a hand out. "Kurenai, please, don't bow before me. We are friends." Kurenai raised from her bow. "It's been a while, you look good."

"I am in debt to you, Akiko-san." Kurenai let the tears run down her face, before using her sleeve to wipe them away. In her other hand, was a bag filled with takeout. "I went to get some dinner for us all," She said, nodding her head behind them at the closed door. "The kids refused to leave his side."

Akiko knew she was referring to the younger Chuunin she had briefly met earlier.

As she listened to Kurenai speak, Akiko couldn't help but try and figure out what had changed about Kurenai. There wasn't a drastic change in her physical appearance, and despite the clear emotional situation she had been placed in, she was still her kind-hearted self.

"Are you doing okay in your condition though, Kurenai?" Tsunade asked.

Akiko frowned, glancing between the two. "Condition?" She asked.

She watched as a soft smile embraced Kurenai's features. With her free hand, she raised it to rest on her slightly protruding belly. "Not many people know, but…Asuma and I are expecting. We found out just last week."

The news forced Akiko to take a step back to stable herself. ' _They're going to have a baby?_ '

* * *

 _It had been a month of endless missions, and although Akiko never complained about helping anyone in need – she definitely did complain about the lack of relaxation and free-time to spend with her friends._

 _So as soon as she had successfully completed her last mission and her father decided to be lenient enough to give her a week's rest; she located Yugito and dragged her into the village's food district._

" _Ah, it's good to finally be in the village for once." Akiko sighed contently, resting her arms behind her head as they walked past the bustling stalls._

" _Hm." Yugito grumbled. "At least you've been on missions that let you out of the village, I've been stuck here helping Mabui with paperwork. There's only so much reports I can proofread before my eyes go cross eyed."_

 _Akiko laughed at her best friend's expense, almost falling over when Yugito forced her eyes to crossover to prove her point._

 _Both kunoichi were finally Jounin, twenty and striving in the freshness of their youth._

 _Yugito had established herself as a respectful and hard-working kunoichi. Her meekness had fully disappeared, and in its place, was a confident woman, whose feminine features had filled out and grabbed the attention of a few village men._

 _Akiko had gone through a similar change; her body became fuller and womanlier, her hair reached past her hips now, and her gaze held a certain mysterious allure to it. She had gained the attention of many suitors, much to her father's annoyance, but unfortunately for them, she had someone in her own sight._

 _Making their way into the familiar seafood restaurant they both loved, they sat at the table closest to the window, and placed their order without glancing at the menu. They engaged in small talk; about their missions, upcoming events, gossip within the village, what they had eaten last. Anything and everything._

" _Shi and Darui made me want strangle them both at the same time," Akiko admitted, causing Yugito to snort._

 _If there was anything that could get on Akiko's nerves, it was definitely the teenaged brats she watched over sometimes. Darui who would constantly add '_ dull _' after every second word, and then Shi who would reprimand her each time she cursed. Despite this, she still treated them like her little brothers._

 _Movement outside the window grabbed Akiko's attention. She felt herself smile as she saw a woman holding her baby, her husband peeping over her shoulder with two younger children skipping around them._

" _So…" Yugito said, shoving a piece of fish in her mouth. Akiko had also started digging into her meal. "When are you gonna pop one of those bad boys out?" Yugito asked, gesturing to the children outside with her chopsticks._

 _Akiko felt the piece of fish lodge itself in her throat, and began choking. Coughing wildly, the lack of air causing her face to become unattractively red. Forcing large gulps of water down her throat, she finally felt the fish move down her throat._

" _Yugito!" Akiko hissed, slamming the cup of water on the table. "You can't just ask me that when I'm trying to eat my food."_

 _Yugito shrugged her shoulders. "Would you rather I ask you during your time with that Leaf shinobi you somehow always meet with during your missions?"_

 _Akiko gaped widely, sputtering and speechless. "W-What?!"_

" _I'm not stupid, Aki. We're both adults now, it's completely normal for us to be in sexual relationships."_

 _Akiko felt like she was going to faint, her face reaching new levels of embarrassment._

" _Y-Yugito!"_

" _And I think I'm ready to be an aunt. Your kids would be so cute, you know. Do you think they'd have your white-blond hair? Or perhaps they'll be silver-haired? Personally, I think that would be weird, but considering that's the hair colour of their future father-" Yugito stopped her verbal contemplation when she noticed the dark look on her best friend's face. "What?"_

" _I…I'm not going to be pregnant anytime soon, Yugito!" Akiko managed to growl out. "Or p-pregnant to_ h-him." _Her face still a deep shade of red. "B-But what about you, huh?! Why don't you have your own children."_

" _Tch," Yugito scoffed. "I won't be having any of those brats. Maybe I'll adopt twenty ninneko and dedicate a sanctuary for them."_

 _Akiko felt sweat drop from the side of her face._

* * *

"Akiko-san?" Kurenai waved her hand in front of Akiko's face. She had begun to feel self-conscious under the Cloud kunoichi's stare.

"Ah…" Akiko shook her head slightly. "Congratulations, Kurenai." She tried to offer a smile, but she was certain it looked more like a grimace. Feeling more uncomfortable, Akiko formed an excuse saying she was tired and wanted to get some rest. In a haste she bowed, before hightailing out of the hospital without a glance back.

She didn't need to see the look of worry on the faces of Tsunade and Kurenai. She could feel it.

' _I need a drink_ ,' She thought as she trailed off to the inn Tsunade had shown her before. ' _But first, a hot shower_.'

* * *

After signing into the inn, Akiko had hastily showered and changed into a simple, rich green kimono she had stored in a scroll. It had taken her a while to locate a bar, she had even stopped to ask a few villagers. But nonetheless she had made it.

Seated furthest from the entrance, she had shoved herself in the corner booth and ordered a series of drinks every few minutes.

Hours had passed.

She knew she was probably more intoxicated than she needed to be. Her skin was flushed, her movements slow and her mumbling slurred. But the pain remained. Seeing Kurenai, learning she was pregnant, Akiko hated to admit it made the regret and guilt she held, lessen. She hadn't just saved Asuma or a team of shinobi. She had saved a growing family.

Akiko slammed her glass down, nearly toppling over the litter other bottles of empty sake and beer.

"Another drink!" She yelled out, causing a few of the other patrons to stare at her curiously. She didn't care.

' _Look at you_ ," She thought to herself. ' _Drinking your life away while your sister is in pain_.'

Akiko growled as her world began to spin.

Yugito was facing the fate of a slow painful death; as if the suffering of being a jinchūriki her whole life wasn't enough. Even her death couldn't bring her peace. She didn't get to say goodbye to the people who cared about her. She didn't get to eat at their favourite seafood restaurant one last time. She would never have her own children, or the twenty ninneko she wanted. She wouldn't be Akiko's bridesmaid or the best godmother of her children. They wouldn't grow old together.

Akiko would never be able to apologise to Yugito. To tell her she loved her. To protect her. Or even take her place in death.

Akiko ground her teeth together, ignoring the pain shooting across her jaw. She heard the bells at the entrance chime as another customer entered the bar. She didn't think anything of it, her thoughts focused on where her next drink was.

She sensed the waiter approaching from behind her, carrying a tray with three full bottles of sake. Leaning back, she allowed him to place them in front of her – when a voice broke through.

"Do you really think it's a smart idea to drink all of that?"

In her inebriated state, she had failed to notice the figure that approached her table. As the waiter moved away, she picked a bottle and poured a generous amount in her cup before sculling the contents.

"Stop being childish, Akiko." The smooth voice reprimanded.

She scowled, tightening her grip on the glass and fighting the urge to throw it at his face. Turning her head, she finally glanced at him.

He towered over her seated frame, dressed in the same Konoha shinobi uniform he'd been wearing since forever ago. His gloved hands were shoved deep in his pockets, and his aura of complete cocky laziness was even more infuriating to her. Lifting her eyes, they brushed over his wider shoulders and covered neck, she noticed his hair was shorter than what she remembered. Most of his features were concealed, but she could easily decipher that he had aged from the last time she'd seen him.

Staring into his dark gaze,with a sigh, she addressed him. His name tasted sour in her mouth.

" _Kakashi_."

* * *

 _A/N: a very big thank you to those who favourite/follow 'goddess of thunder' and a another huge thanks to those who reviewed and said such nice things about my work! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

 _in regards to one of the reviews, asking if kakashi or akiko is more powerful, i guess we'll just have to find out during the rest of my story. and i say "we" because akiko is still a work-in-progress, i'm still developing her and even make new jutsu for her; where as with kakashi we know the extent of his abilities; but we just don't know how he measures up against her...yet._

 _let me know if you guys are liking the way i write my chapters, the action scenes + memories_

* * *

 _ **Jutsu Translation**_

" _Ne – Tora – Inu – Mi – Tatsu_ " – Rat – Tiger – Dog – Snake – Dragon.

" _Ranton: Reizā Sākasu_ " – Storm Release: Laser Circus.

"Ninpou: Raijin no Gurippu" – Ninja Art: Thunder God Grip ( _jutsu created by me_ ).


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** _ **: I do not own Naruto or any of the places, characters, items within it. These are all owned by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **I only own my Original Characters, plot work, relationships and events that are not already canon.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

* * *

 _Review. Favourite. Follow._

* * *

 **五**

 **five**

 _the nights we met_

(named after "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron, go have a listen)

* * *

 _The first time Hatake Kakashi and Akiko of the Cloud met, they tried to kill each other._

The nine-year-old, Jounin stood before the ten Iwa-nin calmly, not an ounce of fear on her face. They encircled her, staring at the small-framed kunoichi in awe.

She held the appearance of an angel.

Her golden, lightning-infused chakra gave her an ethereal glow. Her long locks of hair wavering above her small shoulders, her skin rich and smooth. Sweet, golden eyes greeted the gazes of the enemy, deceitfully, before they hardened. Folding her thumb into her palm, her foot dug into the earth as she surged towards them.

Before they could even blink and realise she had disappeared from their vision, all their throats had been slashed with the chakra emitting from her fingertips – the jutsu of the feared Third Raikage.

Yanking her blood-coated hand out of the last man's oesophagus, her head snapped to the side as she heard two figures land near here. She relaxed once she saw the familiar faces of her teammates.

"Hayai, Raiki." She called out in greeting to the older boys, moving away from the bodies around her.

"You good, Akiko?" Raiki asked, his taller and bulkier frame walking towards her. She could see the twin katana blades strapped to his back were covered in the blood of his enemies.

Nodding once, she wiped her hands on the side of her pants.

Hayai neared them, his hair falling into his eyes and Akiko could see the sweat on his forehead, but he appeared unscathed. "Dodai-sensei is waiting for us. Five-hundred metres, south."

"Let's go!" She commanded.

All three took off, without a second glance.

After her promotion to Jounin last year, Akiko had been placed in charge of her teammates for most of their recent missions, as the other two were still Chuunin. Especially with Dodai-sensei busy with his other responsibilities. It was her duty to step up.

They leapt between trees in a single line formation – Hayai took the lead due to his keen sense of direction, Raiki in the middle because of his larger frame, while Akiko stayed at the back. All three made good time moving through the unfamiliar forest, silence engulfing them.

Akiko heard the enemy before she saw them.

"Raiki, Hayai," She hissed under her breath, pushing off another thick branch. Mid-leap put them at risk, so she knew the enemy was going to strike any second now. "They're coming from behind!"

Kicking her foot out, it connected with Raiki's back, pushing him forward and allowing him to grab onto Hayai; both surged past the trees and landed on the ground. Twisting her body in the air, Akiko flipped herself upside down, pulling out the shuriken in her pouch and throwing them to counter the oncoming kunai.

She heard the familiar chink of metal clashing, and the thud of blades implanting themselves in the trunks of the surrounding trees.

She landed swiftly in front of her teammates; Hayai stood readily prepared for whatever was to come, while Raiki unsheathed his blades. With a passive expression, Akiko waited for the enemy to reveal themselves.

Rustling attracted their attention.

From the bushes, a dark-haired boy shot out. His black eyes, behind odd looking goggles, were narrowed at Akiko as he ran and shoved the kunai in his hand towards her with a yell.

Akiko simply shifted her body to dodge the attack with ease, the boy's hand shooting straight past her face.

"Huh?" He sputtered, shocked.

Gripping his arm tightly, he hissed in pain and dropped the kunai as she yanked him forward. Leaping over his form, she shoved him to the ground and pressed her knee into his spine. Her free hand held his neck, pushing his face into the dirt. He grunted, thrashing to break free from her hold.

Another figure emerged from the bush; this time a girl, with chin-length hair and purple, rectangular marking on her cheeks.

"Obito!" She gasped, before throwing kunai at the Cloud-nin, an explosive tag attached at the end.

Akiko calmly watched it fly by her, not needing to counter the attack as Hayai had already moved. He lived true to the meaning of his name, he was fast; faster than the enemy was expecting apparently. He had speedily tugged at the tag, crinkling it with the chakra formed in his palm before tearing the tag to shreds.

The girl let surprise show on her face, before she attempted to move towards the boy held below Akiko. She stopped when Hayai flickered in front of her, reaching his arm around her neck and twisting her into a loose chokehold against his chest.

Raiki stepped towards them, katana in each hand. "Leaf, huh?" He said, gesturing at their forehead protectors with the tip of his blade.

Akiko felt the boy, Obito as the girl had called him, try to speak but the sound was muffled. He pushed his head away from the earth and faced sideways.

"It's odd for them to be on their own." Hayai added. "Foolish, too."

Akiko frowned. Hayai had voiced the drifting thought in her mind. It was a standard requirement that shinobi in all villages followed – the four-man or three-man cell – especially when it came to Genin and Chuunin. The Leaf in their grasp were most likely Chuunin, meaning at least one or even two of their members was preparing to attack them.

Her mental theory was proven correct, when the sound of one-thousand birds chirping struck her ears.

Akiko watched in slow motion, the sight of highly concentrated lightning chakra in the hand of a boy falling from the trees. The speed he was moving at could possibly rival Akiko's own speed. Like tunnel vision, he was aiming his strike straight towards Raiki's open chest.

Like second nature, she willed for her chakra at full charge, her hair wavering above her head wildly. Pushing off from the boy below her, she took off before anyone could blink and flickered in front of Raiki. The Leaf-nin had his arm extended, the intent to kill was evident to Akiko.

" _Chidori!_ "

Pivoting, she twisted her body; using one gold-cuffed arm to push his own away as she struck her foot against his chest. It connected painfully, and sent him flying back. Akiko wasn't surprised as the body vanished into a cloud of smoke, and a log fell on to the ground in its place.

Akiko hadn't realised Hayai had released the girl to sprint towards Raiki as well, although she was faster. He and Raiki stood behind her, the former asking if the latter was okay.

The boy flickered next to his fellow teammates, a straight-bladed tantō in his grasp. His dark eyes stared straight at Akiko. He looked to be no older than her, the lower half of his face was concealed by a mask. His Konoha forehead protector kept his spiky, silver hair out of his heavy-lidded, dark eyes. From his demeanour, Akiko was certain, like her, that he was a Jounin.

' _I've never seen a jutsu like that before_ ,' she thought to herself, staring at the boy intently. She remembered he had called out 'Chidori' as he moved towards Raiki. ' _Perfect name, but the technique itself wasn't._ ' Even she could see the technique left him open for enemies to attack.

Without warning, he leapt in the air, moving in for the attack. Akiko pushed off, meeting him mid-air and sending a kick his way.

Below her, their designated teammates engaged in battle.

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_ " Obito exclaimed, before a great fire expelled from his mouth. The continuous flame-thrower cratered the earth, and Akiko could feel the heat reaching her. The flames formed a great fireball moving straight towards Raiki and Hayai.

It reminded her of Yugito.

She flickered away from its intensity, up in the trees, her opponent following suit. She witnessed Hayai forming hand seals.

" _Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!_ " Water spewed from his mouth, extensive enough to counter the fire technique. Steam emerged as fire and water collided.

Facing her attention back at her opponent, Akiko moved towards him with a series of close combat attacks. She didn't need to always depend on ninjutsu to gain an advantage, her father and ojii-chan had made sure of that. Taijutsu was her strongest suit, especially when she entered her lightning release chakra mode.

The Leaf-nin held his own against her onslaught of fists and kicks, sending counter attacks with his tantō which she deflected. She was slightly mesmerised at the white streak of chakra that appeared with each swing. After managing to disarm him, sending the tantō blade through a tree trunk, Akiko stepped back.

They seemed to be an almost perfect match with each other.

"You're good." She stated, more matter-of-fact rather than in a complimenting tone.

"Hn."

Akiko felt her eye twitch at his lack of reply. ' _Cocky bastard!_ ' She hissed to herself. He hadn't even bothered to form actual words. Huffing, she gripped her hands together, her index and middle fingers extended and pressed together. Chakra kneaded and swirled in her stomach.

' _Suiton: Suijinheki!_ '

A wall of water burst from her mouth, warping around the surrounding area. As it neared her opponent, she shifted her hands in another seal; her right hand wrapping around the extended fingers of her left.

' _Raiton: Kangehika!_ '

Akiko's distinct golden lightning surged from her body, mixing itself with the waves of her water technique. The electrified water cut through the surrounding trees. A grunt emitted from the boy, as he dodged and weaved. Akiko pushed out a final wave, larger than before and he disappeared from her direct line of sight. She dispelled her fusion technique, her eyes glancing over the area.

 _One-thousand birds_.

Akiko craned her neck at the sound, as the Leaf-nin appeared above her. He had formed the same technique as before, yet this time the frequency had increased. The tunnel-vision was aimed for her, again, she felt his intent to kill.

Furrowing her brows, lightning chakra infused her body. She would not be dying today. She folded her thumb into her palm, and surged towards the boy. The concentrated chakra around her hand shaped itself in the appearance of a sharpened spear. This was her ojii-chan's signature jutsu in its weakest form, yet strong enough to break through robust defences.

They charged at each other, head-on. Akiko concluded that both their jutsu were equal in terms of power. This was a battle of speed. Who will be the fastest? She admitted to herself that he was fast.

She could see her golden reflection in the depths of his eyes.

" _Chidori!_ "

" _Jigokuzuki!_ "

But she was faster.

Akiko spun her body at the last second, feeling the lightning brush against her skin. His eyes widen, she'd caught him by surprise. With a yell, on the brink of being animalistic, she thrust her hand towards his chest. This was her win.

She had failed to notice the battle below her had halted moments before. Or the increase of shinobi in the area, until it was too late. A shove to her chest threw her off, sending her flying back. Surging through the air, she braced herself for impact but was caught in strong, familiar arms.

Turning her head, she caught the dark gaze of her father.

"Otou-chan?" She muttered confusedly.

"Akiko." Was his one-worded reply that spoke several different messages to her.

Dark skin, with the same shade of white-blond hair as her combed back behind his ears. His goatee reached a few inches past his chin, with whiskers of a moustache showing. Prominent cheekbones framed his dark eyes, wide nose between tear troughs. He held a severe expression on his face.

It was definitely her father.

Looking over his shoulder, down below, she spotted Dodai-sensei with his eyepatch, speaking with her teammates. Next to them was Bee nii-chan, who caught her eye and waved enthusiastically. Akiko was irritated she had failed to remain aware of her surroundings.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash." Her father said. His chest rumbled at his deep baritone. Akiko pushed out of her father's arms, and followed his line of sight.

She first saw a modified kunai, imbedded in the place she was just moments before. It was marked with an unrecognisable formula. She then set her gaze on a shinobi with bright yellow hair and deep blue eyes, gripping the shoulder of the boy she was about to kill. Said boy was glaring at her, though something else swam in his gaze as well.

"Ay the Unruly." Was reply of the older shinobi, in an even tone. His blues eyes looked over at Akiko, before returning to connect with her father. "You have a fine family." The compliment was genuine and respectful.

Her father grunted in agreement, his canines peeking through his thin-lined, two-toned lips. His eyes silently praised his daughter's skill.

"Well, Kakashi," The yellow-haired Leaf-nin said to the boy. ' _Kakashi_ ,' Akiko repeated, storing his name in her mind. "You've lost this battle."

* * *

 _They met again, four years later, traumas of the Third Shinobi World War still fresh in their hearts. Yet this time, their aim wasn't to kill each other._

It was a simple escort mission Akiko had been given, to oversee the travels of a group of visiting, wealthy politicians, to the Land of Rivers. She had wanted to complain against her father's word, argue that a Chuunin could easily take on this mission, but his steeled gaze left no room for her to do so.

Which is why she found herself escorting the three, whiny politicians during the week-long travel.

They arrived in the Land of Rivers half an hour before sunset. The politicians had checked into an inn, and had even kind enough to pay for Akiko to have her own room to rest before she set off back home to Kumo.

But sleep never came easy to her these days, not like when she was younger – when she could still be considered a kid.

She sat at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the inn, knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around her calves. She watched, in the darkness of the night, as airy clouds drifted above her.

The effects of the Third Shinobi World War had scarred Akiko, something she never thought would happened. These scars ran deeper than the ones painted across half her body. The nameless medical-nin from four years ago had told her father she had severe emotional trauma. They gave her medicine to help. It never did, but she learnt to keep things to herself rather than outwardly reveal how much the war had affected her.

Akiko had been deemed the ' _Goddess of Thunder'_ for her lethal skills during the war. But she had also become a girl who lost her hero, and at the same time, a motherless child.

The Third Raikage had sacrificed himself for the safety of his comrades. He faced off against ten-thousand enemy shinobi, for three days and three nights. He was a hero and legend, who faced the honourable death he would often speak of. But he was also her ojii-chan. When news of his death spread, Akiko was in shock and disbelief. But she didn't have time to grieve. Soon after her father took on the title of Fourth Raikage.

Perhaps this was where the cracks formed in Akiko's life. She only shattered completely once she saw her mother die in her arms.

Akiko heard someone shift behind her, their foot connecting with crumbled rocks, as they distracted her from her thoughts. Turning around, an involuntary gasp left her lips and she jumped to her feet. She reached for the scroll that sealed away her modified yari, when his voice spoke up.

"Don't bother."

Akiko stared hard at the figure. She noted he was taller than her now, more built. His silver hair was longer too, oriented more to the left side, and just as spiky. His expression held the same indifference from when they were younger, she glanced at the forehead protector covering his left eye. She heard rumours of him obtaining the Uchiha's infamous Sharingan. She could only see a quarter of his face, the rest of his features masked.

"What are you doing here?" She found the voice to ask, still on guard.

"I'm not entitled to answer that."

Akiko scowled at him. ' _Still a bastard I see_.' "What do you want then?"

"Nothing."

Akiko growled. She didn't have time to deal with this. Huffing angrily, she moved to walk away, when he called out to her again.

"Wait," He said. "I was walking around…when I saw you. I thought I recognised you and I was right."

She turned to face him again, an eyebrow raised in question. "And you decided it was a good idea to try and sneak up on me?" He shrugged in response. Sighing, she moved to sit at the edge of the cliff again. She didn't have the energy to deal with him. She called out, back turned. "If you try and attack me, I'll kill you…but I won't be opposed if you want to sit here too."

Seconds and moments passed in silence. She was convinced he thought she was crazy and disappeared, but was proven wrong when he seated himself, a few inches away from her. A respectable distance.

She decided against making small talk, she didn't care for it and she didn't care for him. She resumed her cloud watching.

Akiko always found herself drawn to the clouds, something she shared with her mother. Whether it was the soft-looking, fluffy white clouds in the summer's day, the cool wispy clouds of the night sky, or the angry, black clouds during a storm; she was content watching them. They reminded her of her mother.

"What's so interesting up there?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her golden eyes, to see him looking up at the sky. Searching for what she was so fascinated with. When she didn't answer straight away, he turned to face her. With their gazes connected, she found herself reciting the words her mother had said to her years ago.

"When you're sad or lonely, you can look up at the clouds for answers. They are endless but ever-changing. When you call out to them, they change their shape so you can see the things you desire and wish for. If you hold hope near your heart, the clouds will answer to you."

The silver-haired ninja stared at her intently, before turning to face the sky again.

She wasn't sure what he saw in the clouds, but she knew he saw something from the way his eyes transitioned over them. Of course, she had heard the news around ' _Kakashi of the Sharingan_ ' and how he'd become a friend-killer. But it didn't bother her because it wasn't her business. Just like it wasn't his business to ask about her woes.

"Where did you learn that from?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm a kunoichi of the Hidden Cloud Village, _Kakashi_." She deadpanned, and she swore he almost looked sheepish as he came to realisation.

If he was shocked that she'd addressed him by name, he didn't show it. Instead responding by using her own name.

"Oh, heh…right, right, _Akiko_."

* * *

 _At seventeen, it seemed raging hormones and crimson flushes would be the death of them._

Akiko and Yugito walked side by side through the merchant village in the Land of Hot Water. It took them just over a day's travel, when they found themselves arriving just in time for lunch. The girls were glad to be on a mission together, it had been a while. Even if they were hunting down bandits that had been causing havoc to the merchants.

Yugito was on the prowl for a seafood restaurant, making off-handed comments that made Akiko laugh with a shake of her head. She had just finished laughing, when she noticed the attention they were receiving from the bustling villagers– mainly of the male population.

It wasn't justice to say that the years had been kind to two kunoichi. They had been outright _wonderful_ to them.

Yugito was leaner and taller, with a petite waist. Her fair-skin was flawless, without any imperfections. Her dark eyes wider and more alluring, small lips, always smirking, were coloured with cherry red lipstick. Her hair reached past her shaped hips, and she had taken to tying the silky straight strands with bandages.

Akiko, on the other hand, had transitioned from a thin, lanky looking girl who could kill a man with a single hand, and into a deadly fierce woman with full curves and attractive features. Her hair was glossier, skin smoother, lips plumper. She could no longer be teased by Darui or Shi for being flat-chested. Her body was toner too, hours of training made her muscles taut, and her skin was richer from being under the sun.

"Oh my Kami-sama, Aki! Look at that guy!" Yugito hissed, nudging her elbow into Akiko's side. Turning her head, she glanced at the tall man with bulging muscles. "You think he's got a big d-"

"Yugito!"

Akiko pushed her best friend away, giving her a wide-eyed look. Out of the two of them, Yugito was definitely more open to ogling at the opposite sex, whereas Akiko held certain reserves. Especially after what had happened last month.

"What? I was just saying." Yugito put her hands up in a ' _can you blame me_ ' manner.

Akiko took one more glance at the man, although this time he caught her eye. She had hoped he didn't catch the wrong idea, but her answer came in the form of a smirk and a wink in her direction. She almost screeched, turning hastily on her foot as she heard Yugito laugh at her, as she had seen the whole thing.

She had moved too fast, eyes closed in horror, as she turned and bumped into a hard wall.

" _Oomph_."

Peeking an eye open, she had to fight the urge to scream when she realised she hadn't bumped into a wall. But rather a hard and warm body. The body, in which, belonged to none other than Hatake Kakashi.

Her face was pressed against his chest, as he was almost a whole head taller than her now, and his hands had automatically found themselves holding her waist to steady her. Both stared at each other with wide eyes.

" _K-K-Kakashi!_ "

" _A-Akiko!_ "

After blurting out each other's names, noticing their compromising situation and the loud laughter belonging to Yugito, they jumped away from each other. Akiko was certain her face was flushed an unflattering crimson, while a tinge of pink could be seen peeking past Kakashi's mask.

Since meeting each other again when they were thirteen, the pair had formed an odd friendship of sort. It seemed that their missions outside their respective villages,were always somehow parallel to each other, causing them to meet more often than what could be considered coincidental. It had been this way for the past four years.

Except, last month when they had met, something had changed within their ' _friendship_ '. It started off like normal, they greeted each other and later met up to talk and catch up. But one thing had led to another, which created their current awkwardness.

Kakashi had kissed Akiko.

They couldn't blame alcohol, as they were underage. Perhaps Kakashi shouldn't have revealed his face to her, but maybe she also shouldn't have reached out to run her fingers across the smooth panes of his cheek. Neither knew what possessed them to act the way they did.

The kiss was a simple peck, shocking them both. Until Akiko had moved towards him, initiating a full on make out session. They were inexperienced, but were obviously doing something right.

When they broke apart, the awkwardness began. And it had led up to this moment.

Looking at him now, after a month and a kiss, it was like she was seeing him for the first time. ' _When had the cocky bastard Kakashi, become the handsome, cocky bastard Kakashi?_ '

His hair was silky, she'd know because she ran her fingers through his hair. His jaw was cut, sharp edged. He had revealed his face to her. His strong nose, shaped lips with a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth. She had realised last month, that his normal eye colour wasn't simply black, but rather dark grey; the other red from his Sharingan.

His gaze refused to meet her eyes, yet was drawn below her jaw. She was certain he wasn't suddenly fascinated by her forehead protector that hung loosely around her neck. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to curse her low-cut kimono or thank it.

A low chuckle broke them out of their bubble, followed by the smell of smoke invading their noses.

"Eh, Kakashi. Who's this?"

The voice belonged to a tall shinobi, with rich olive toned skin. His black hair hung past his thick brows, brushing into his deep brown eyes. Hanging casually from his mouth was a cigarette. When Kakashi didn't respond fast enough, his comrade slapped him on his back.

"Uh…" Was the genius response of Kakashi.

Akiko balled her fist to resist from bashing his head in, her other hand rubbing over her face in annoyance. Yugito took it upon herself to answer.

"I'm Yugito." She said simply, sauntering up next to Akiko and resting her elbow on her friend's shoulder. "And this is Akiko, the girl who stole dear Kakashi's first kiss."

Akiko wanted the earth to open and swallow her up whole. She was a kunoichi who prided herself in many things, one of them not having many regrets. Although she was steadily and increasingly regretting her decision in confessing to Yugito about the kiss.

Her embarrassment reached an all-time high, and she pinched the underside of Yugito's exposed arm, earning a yelp. Glaring at her from the corner of her golden eyes, she swore at her. ' _I'm going to end you after this!_ '

She saw sweat form at Yugito's temple as she took a step back with her arms raised in surrender, laughing nervously.

Akiko turned back to the Leaf shinobi, attempting to perform damage control. "Ah, heh, please excuse her. She's a bit…troubled."

The shinobi was humoured enough to chuckle heartily, yet it was also joined by a more feminine laugh. A kunoichi with dark, wild hair that reached past her shoulders, dressed in a red mesh armour blouse stood closely to the olive-skinned shinobi.

"Don't worry about it." She offered with a kind smile. "I'm Kurenai, and this is Asuma," She gestured to the shinobi next to her. "I'm sure you're more than acquainted with Kakashi."

Akiko played with the ends of her white-blond hair with a tense smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked Akiko, finally finding his voice.

His Leaf comrades and Yugito all watched the interaction between their friends with keen eyes.

"I'm here on a mission, as usual. You?"

"Same. I didn't know you would be here, though I guess I should've expected it, huh?"

"Hm," She hummed in agreement.

Kakashi leaned in closer to her, causing an internal squeal mutually shared by Kurenai and Yugito. "If I had known you would be here, I would've…"

Akiko furrowed her brows as he trailed off his sentence. "Would've what?"

His expression showed hesitation. "Uh…"

"Kakashi, sorry, but we have to get going," Kurenai intervened regretfully. "We have to meet with the client."

Kakashi moved away from Akiko, nodding his head in acceptance. Akiko found herself slightly disappointed, although she couldn't tell why. Asuma nodded his head at the Cloud-nin, turning around and walking away. Kurenai waved, grinning, before trailing after the other shinobi.

"See ya!" Yugito called out to them, yet snapping her mouth shut at the dark look Akiko sent her. "I'm just gonna go to the restaurant down the street if you need me," She muttered to herself, before walking off.

Tense silence surrounded the duo. Akiko was sure none of them were going to speak up, so she stepped back. When he didn't say anything then, she turned her back to him and took a step away. His grip on her arm halted her.

His hand was warm. Or was it her that was heating up? She was confusing herself more and more every time she was in his presence.

"Meet me tonight." He whispered to her. She didn't turn back around, but she had heard him loud and clear. He could sense her hesitation. "Please, Akiko."

Still refusing to turn around, she nodded her head once, before gently moving her arm out of his grasp and walking towards the direction Yugito had disappeared to.

Later that night, when her best friend was fast asleep, almost purring, Akiko left their shared suite. Moving through the shadows speedily, she made her way towards a hill that watched over the sleeping village. Climbing to the top, she was greeted by the sight of Kakashi, sitting next to a makeshift tent.

He could smell her before he could see her. The vanilla perfume that lingered closely to her skin, exotic and musky, wavered to his nose. He moved to greet her.

"Akiko." His voice rasped in the darkness. She could make out his features under the moonlight. As she neared him, she gulped at the intense look he gave her. "Do you want to cloud watch?" He proposed.

She smiled, before nodding her head. He led the way towards the edge of the mountain, and Akiko followed him. Both sat down, the distance between them was closer compared to when they were thirteen. Their shoulders brushed at any slight movement. Akiko felt a blush forming on her face.

They watched the clouds over them in silence, just like they always would.

Tonight, the clouds were feathery and thin. But in Akiko's eyes, they painted a picture of lovers dancing in the sky. A dangerous dance, one which bordered friendship and romance. ' _They change their shape so you can see the things you desire and wish for_ ,' is what she had told him all those years ago. It encouraged her to address what happened last month.

"Kakashi." At the sound of her voice, he turned to face her. His dark eye glittering under the moon. "We have to talk, about what happened." A moment passed before he nodded his head, refraining from sighing. "But before that…"

Akiko reached her hands out to untie the forehead protector that was wrapped to cover his left eye, placing it next to him. Then she moved to pull down his mask, expecting him to stop her but when he didn't, she revealed the lower half of his face. She didn't mind the sight of his Sharingan, although it did take a while to get used to when he'd first showed her. Her eyes took in his features selfishly.

' _Is he prettier than me?_ ' The thought ran through her mind, forcing her to hold in her giggle.

"There, much better." She said, moving her hands to her lap. "I hate that mask. It's like speaking to a scarecrow every time I see you."

Kakashi chuckled lowly at the unintentional dig at the meaning of his name. At her questioning look, he shook his head.

"I…" He started, trying to figure out the right words. Akiko expected an apology from him. "I…I'm not sorry."

Akiko's golden eyes, framed by long, thick lashes, widened at Kakashi's confession. "W-What?" She gasped.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you."

"But…"

"I am sorry for being awkward though, around our friends. I'll introduce you all properly."

"Kakashi…I don't…"

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, Akiko. I don't regret kissing you, in fact, I want to do it again. Right now. If you'd let me."

Akiko couldn't find any words to reply. This was not what she was expecting. Her eyes cut to the sky; the painting of the limbo between friendship and romance. The couple made of clouds were connected, passing the barrier and choosing their sides. They chose romance.

Kakashi reached his own hand out, cupping her smooth cheek in his larger palm. She gasped, locking eyes with him. Her skin was soft, warm and flushed. He moved his fingers to brush against the fullness of her rosy lips.

"Kakashi…"

He moved, slowly almost painfully. Their noses touched, before he pressed his lips against her own. Their kiss was slow and sweet, better than last time. She angled her head, deepening the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tugged at his silver hair.

He gently pushed her back to lie down, and she allowed him to press his body against hers. A feeling they both had never experienced before. They wanted this to last.

When they finally moved away for air, both of their faces were glowing, a reddish tint on their cheeks. But a grin was pulled at their mouths.

"I…" Kakashi started, not knowing what to say. "I want…"

Akiko moved her hand to his mouth, wiping away her lip balm. "I want to…as well."

His blush deepened, knowing the meaning of her words. He hadn't wanted to say it aloud, fearful he was pushing it too far and too fast. But she was on the same track of mind as him. He didn't know whether to be grateful or even more nervous.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Akiko smirked, pushing him off her and standing, stepping towards his tent. "Are you coming?" She asked.

He allowed a wolfish grin to take over his features. Hastily pushing himself up. Akiko made her way towards the tent entrance, pulling it open, she halted when she didn't sense him following her.

Turning her head, she saw him whispering praises and giggling to himself while holding a green book against his chest. Raising a brow at his antics, she huffed.

"Kakashi!"

Her voice made him jump, throw the book and speedily make his way to join her in the tent.

That night, under the night sky, they shared something deeper than words could express. Where there was no chance to turn back. They didn't regret a thing.

* * *

 _She didn't know when it had happened, the past six years had flown by. But once she noticed it, she had to confess._

She sighed contently in the warmth of his strong arms. He traced the over the tattoo on her right shoulder, the kanji for ' _lightning_ ' in thick, black strokes. Her hands were locked in his thick hair.

They had found themselves like this countless of times. Their luck in finding each other during missions had seemingly increased. And they would, without hesitation, share a suite at an inn and live in each other's embrace; naked bodies well spent into the early morning.

They had been going on like this for six years.

Like he had promised her, when they were seventeen, he properly introduced Kurenai and Asuma to her.

Kurenai, who she found was extremely kind-hearted and careful of her words, a complete opposite to Yugito, became a good friend to Akiko. Though she didn't see her often, when they did meet it always involved a hug and a meal to catch up over.

Asuma on the other hand, she hadn't seen since she was eighteen. Kakashi had informed her that he'd left Konoha, and had become a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Though he had just recently returned, and began teaching Academy students. She wasn't surprised to find out his smoking habit had only increased.

Kakashi groaned, stretching out, before moving his arms around Akiko's waist. "You always smell so good." He mumbled into her neck.

Akiko rolled her eyes, smirking slightly.

After her proper introduction to Asuma and Kurenai, the only friends of his she knew by face, she then met his ninken. All eight of them; Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei, and Guruko. They were overwhelming at first, but she had formed individual bonds with each of them, learning their quirks and gaining their trust.

They shared a lot of things between each other, nothing majorly political, but enough to understand their own situations and lives.

She shared funny stories of Yugito's brashness and their shared drunken encounters. Akiko also spoke to him about the new Genin team she'd been assigned against her will. They were a motely group – Yayoi was emotionally closed off and fully blind, Kurai was a complete fireball, and the only boy, Hiroi, had no filter for his words.

But nonetheless, she confided in him that she actually enjoyed being in their presence, having the ability to bring something good into the next generation of shinobi; something he couldn't find the positivity in.

Kakashi and Akiko had been _together_ for so long, but she didn't know if she could even label what they had. It had never been discussed, and they had allowed whatever this was to run its natural course. However unnatural it truly was in reality.

But for the past few years, ever since Yugito had asked her when Akiko was going to get herself a husband, she had begun questioning the validity of their ' _relationship_ '.

They were the furthest from being conventional. They didn't express any feelings, besides lust or friendship. Akiko generally believed they cared for each other, although she was unsure of where he stood. She had figured out her feelings in the past year. Dissecting each layer until she came to a single conclusion.

She was deeply in love with Kakashi.

She wasn't sure _how_ it had happened, or _why_ it had happened. But it did. And there was no more denying it.

Watching the other women in Kumo, with their husbands by their sides and a baby in their belly or next to them, made butterflies fly in her stomach. She wanted that life, even if she was a kunoichi with many dangerous duties, it was what she desired. It's what she called for in the clouds. But she hadn't found her answer in the sky, so she decided that she was going to find it for herself.

"Kakashi," She whispered.

"Hm." He purred, starting to pepper open mouthed kisses alongside her neck. She moved away slightly, wanting him to pay attention to her.

"I want- no, I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously, moving away with a frown.

"Nothing!" She reassured. He stared into her eyes for a moment, before accepting her answer and resuming his cuddling. "It's something beautiful, I think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then what is it?"

"I…I think I love you. That I'm in love with you, Kakashi."

Kakashi stiffened, his arms flexing around her tightly before they relaxed. He moved away from her without a word, not meeting her gaze. She suddenly felt cold.

"I-Is something w-wrong?" She asked worriedly. She began to feel self-conscious. "D-Don't you l-love m-me?"

His silence spoke volumes to her. Her heart constricted dangerously. Kakashi reached a hand out to touch her face, before halting, and moving his hand to rest on her bare shoulder.

"Let's sleep, I'm tired." Was all he said in an emotionless tone. Nothing else was said as he turned his back to her and pushed his head into his pillow.

Akiko didn't know what to do, so she followed his suit. Resting her head on her own pillow, instead of his arm, and closed her eyes. Her heart felt like it was made of lead, slowly, painfully pushing against her chest.

When she woke the following morning, he was gone. No note, no goodbye.

Akiko was twenty-three when Kakashi broke her heart.

* * *

 _A/N: thank you for reading, favouriting/following, reviewing! hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i literally haven't slept in nearly 48 hours and i've been surviving off coffee and orange juice HAHA._

 _if you weren't chanting "bakayarō! konoyarō!," while reading this then wyd?_

 _this chapter, if you haven't realised, is purely past memories and this should answer the question about if i'm going to have a prequel. i think if i had more time in my life then i probably could have written a prequel, but i think this suffices for now._

 _let me know what you guys think of this chapter (oh and also let me know what time you would during the day is more suitable to update bc i'm posting this at 8pm my time but its like 3am in the US which is where most of my readers are from haha). thanks again!_

* * *

 _ **Jutsu Translation**_

" _Chidori_ " - Lightning Release: Chidori

" _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ " - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

" _Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu_ " - Water Release: Water Bullet Technique

" _Raiton Chakura Mōdo_ " - Lightning Release Chakra Mode

" _Suiton: Suijinheki_ " - Water Release: Water Formation Wall

" _Raiton: Kangehika_ " - Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration

" _Jigokuzuki_ " - Hell Stab


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto or any of the places, characters, items within it. These are all owned by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **I only own my Original Characters, plot work, relationships and events that are not already canon**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

* * *

 _Review. Favourite. Follow._

* * *

 **六**

 **six**

 _the life shinobi live_

* * *

It was always her eyes.

They were lively, glittering in the light like liquid gold. It didn't matter if her mouth sprouted lies, or the language of her body was deceitful; her eyes always told the truth. They were framed by the longest lashes he'd ever seen. Even when they were heavy lidded, and slightly blood shot. The clear expression of anger and pain, or any emotion, in her gaze was enough to pull him in.

Then it was her mouth.

She painted her full lips a deep, burgundy colour, but he knew underneath; her top lip was slightly darker than the bottom. Nights of bare faces and bodies had shown him that. Behind those lips was a tongue made of silver, even though the rest of her was made of gold. She could form words to bring men to their knees, to bring _him_ to his knees.

But her skin was what drove him crazy.

He was always possessed to touch her skin. The richness of its tone, the deepness of its shade, and the way it glowed; under the sun, under the stars, under the moon. She was like a goddess. The way the roughness of his palms would work over the smooth panes of her skin, and the warm flush and goose bumps that would spread across her body. She made him weak, yet at the same time, made him feel at his strongest.

He never deserved her. He still didn't.

* * *

" _Kakashi_." As soon as his name left her mouth she felt sick. "What are you doing here?"

It was like déjà vu. She felt thirteen again, standing at the edge of the cliff. She expected his cocky reply. ' _I'm not entitled to answer that_ ,' He'd said back then.

"I'm here for you."

If Akiko didn't know any better, she would've believed he meant it in an affectionate sense. Perhaps it would have been, if her feelings from seven years ago were reciprocated. Or if he'd even given them a chance. But she wasn't a fool.

"Tsunade-sama told you I was here then? In Konoha?" When he didn't reply straight away, she nodded, a knowing smirk playing on her mouth. "That's what I thought."

Akiko poured herself another drink, finishing the bottle.

Part of her was glad she wasn't sober; how else could she maintain her cool around him? It had been _years_ since they'd last seen each other. She'd stopped taking on mainstream missions which sent her travelling all around, just to decrease the chances of seeing him. Though he probably would've ignored her existence if he saw her back then. She was sure he was only here now because her being in Konoha would make meeting each other unavoidable.

Kakashi moved to sit across from her. She scowled behind her glass.

"Sure, just sit down without asking." She drawled sarcastically. "It's not like I wanted to be alone right now. But you don't give a shit, right? You've never given a shit."

Kakashi glared at her, one she returned eagerly. He backed down first with a sigh, though her glare remained. Silence surrounded them as Kakashi tried to find the words to say. Akiko slammed her glass back on the table.

"How many times…" She started, leaning over across the table. Her green kimono loosened at the collar, revealing her flesh. "…have I told you how much I hate that damned mask."

Her arm stretched, reaching to tug his mask off. Just as her fingers were about to brush his cheek, his hand grabbed her arm, halting her movement. At the contact, goose bumps rose along her exposed arm. Their gazes were locked intensely, his showing nothing but hers revealing everything.

Akiko yanked her arm away from his, as if he had burned her skin. This time she took two more shots of sake from the second bottle.

"Akiko…" Kakashi trailed.

"I thought you were training Naruto." Akiko stated, ignoring the exasperated look he sent her way as she swallowed another glass of sake.

At this rate, she really had no self-control over her alcohol intake. Years of Akiko and Yugito's drinking habits had heightened her tolerance, but tonight was different. ' _Yugito…_ ' Akiko groaned loudly as her memories of her best friend rose to the front of her mind again.

"I am." Kakashi confirmed. "He's sleeping right now. It's past midnight."

Akiko wasn't surprised when he didn't question how she knew his student. Of course, he would know about her meeting with Naruto, Jiraiya-sama probably told him. She silently pondered his reaction at the news.

"Hn," She hummed noncommittedly. "And how's it going?"

"Akiko." She didn't like the way he said her name as if he was chastising her. "We can talk about Naruto tomorrow when you're not drunk. Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She couldn't help but scoff at him. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? You're not my father."

"You're right, I'm not. Your father is the current Raikage, do you think this is how you should be acting in a foreign village?"

"Where do you get off with the idea you can speak to me like that? Huh?"

"I'm trying to look out for you!" Kakashi finally hissed, raising his voice.

"I don't need you, or anyone, to look out for me."

"Stop acting like a brat."

"Ugh," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Just leave." This time she finished off more sake straight from the bottle.

"Look, Akiko." He stared at her face. "I know you're hurting, just like when we were thirteen. You have that same look in your eye. Tsunade-sama, she told me about Yugito-"

"Don't."

A dark look spread across her features. A lump formed at the back of her throat as she willed herself not to show emotion. Her stomach began to churn, and her head felt like it was going to detach itself from her neck.

She stood up suddenly from her seat, her hands landing harshly on the table to hold herself up, shaking the empty bottles, some falling over.

"You don't get to speak about her to me. Do you understand?" She hissed at him, speech starting to slur even more. "Stay away from me, it's what you're good at."

Pulling her purse out, she slapped a few notes on the table before stumbling away and out of the bar, wordlessly and without a look behind her.

* * *

He watched her bump into a few tables, in the pair of unstable heels she always insisted on wearing, even during extensive missions, before disappearing out of the door.

Sighing to himself deeply, he stood up from his seat; taking off a few of the notes from table since she'd placed twice the amount of her bill, and shoving them in his pocket. He'd find a way to sneak them back in her purse.

He made his way out of the bar, shoving his hands in his pockets; eyes adjusting under the night sky, searching for her. He was surprised she had made it a few blocks ahead already, especially with how much alcohol she had consumed. He shook his head, and began trailing after her.

Kakashi knew, after what he did seven years ago, that he could do no right by her. Their conversation in the bar had proven that much. It would be a lie to say he didn't feel the sting of her harsh words, the power of her silver tongue. But he deserved everything she said to him. This was the fate he signed himself to, because he was the one that had left, without explanation.

But he had his reasons.

After leaving her that night, he'd tried to build the courage to find her. But he never did. He'd convinced himself it was for the best, she was the daughter of the Raikage, and he, a Jounin from the Leaf with a constant target on his back and a history of questionable actions. It would never work.

He continued taking missions where he would most likely see her again, with the firm idea that seeing her wouldn't affect him. He would act as a stranger. But he never saw her, even if it felt like he would find her somewhere. He later heard from Kurenai, as the two kunoichi kept in brief contact through letters, that she spent more time in Kumo, rarely leaving unless necessary. After that, he placed the memories of her to the back of his mind, especially once the Third Hokage had given him his Genin team.

But then to hear from Jiraiya-sama about how a beautiful woman with golden eyes and extensive knowledge regarding Tailed-Beasts had saved his life and befriended Naruto, his student. He knew without needing a name that it was, without a doubt, Akiko. Coincidence was what had always brought them together.

And now, here she was in his village. A drunk and emotional mess. The woman who had saved the Leaf, and lost a sister in the same day.

Kakashi flickered towards her, kneeling, and holding her long hair between his fingers as she spewed the contents in her stomach on the side of the pathway. If he hadn't been keeping a keen eye on her she would've face planted into her own mess.

"Let it all out." He rubbed her back gingerly.

She coughed out the rest, before groaning loudly. Her hand swatted him away from her. "Don't touch me," Her voice rasped. She began heaving again, before moving away and resting her head between her knees.

Kakashi ran his hand over his masked face as he stared at her hunched figure. "You really weren't joking about those nights of drinking, were you?" He asked, thinking about the stories she use to tell him. "Eh, Akiko?"

When she still didn't respond to him, he moved closer to her; chuckling lowly once he heard her soft snores. She'd passed out. Shaking his head, he pulled her up gently, before lifting her from under her knees and into his arms.

She sighed softly, shifting in his arms to get comfortable.

Kakashi didn't want to leave her alone, especially in her current state. He couldn't take her to the inn, where she'd most likely been given a room, because he didn't want to explain himself to the nosy night clerk. His only option was to take her home.

The trip back to his apartment was uneventful.

Kicking the door closed behind him, he made his way towards his bathroom. He flicked light on with his elbow, and walked to place her on the counter, gently shaking her awake.

"Huh?" She muttered confusedly, blinking the sleep away.

"Can you sit upright?" He asked. His only response was a hum, as she shifted herself back and leant her head against the mirror.

After watching her carefully for a moment to make sure she wouldn't suddenly fall, he then grabbed a fresh toothbrush from his drawer and squeezed toothpaste on the bristles. Moving in front of her, he gently began brushing her teeth while she kept her eyes closed, which she only opened once he offered her a glass of water to rinse her mouth.

She seemed to have sobered up a bit, as he brought a dry towel to wipe the droplets of water from her mouth.

"I'm a horrible friend, aren't I?" She croaked out once he moved the towel away from her face. At her voice his gaze connected with her golden eyes, watery and filled with silent pain. "I swore I would protect her, and what did I do? I let her go without a fight. I should be the one dying."

"No, you're not a bad friend." She laughed humourlessly at his words. "You're human, and a kunoichi. This is the life shinobi live."

"A life where all the people we love leave us, Kakashi? Who in their right mind would ever wish to live like this. Filled with endless sorrow and pain. How many friends and family have we lost to this lifestyle? How many more will leave us? Only Kami-sama knows that it could be me, or even you, leaving this world tomorrow…"

Her voice cracked at the end, and Kakashi watched helplessly as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Akiko…"

She hastily wiped away her tears. "I know that sometimes our duties require us to make sacrificial decisions, but I just wish it never had to be that way. Especially for her. She's been through so much already…it's hard…I…"

His hands rested on her thighs, balled into fists.

"She was the only one there for me when you…left. Even if she cursed your name a thousand times, she still held hope that we'd one day get together. That's the type of person she was."

The apology was there at the tip of his tongue. ' _I'm sorry_.' How was could it be to say two words? The longer he stared into her honey-coloured eyes, the harder it became to form any logical sentence.

"I…" He tried to say the words, but they wouldn't escape from his mouth. A coward was what he was. "You need some rest, it's been a long day. Come on."

Moving away from her, he didn't miss the disappointed expression on her face. It had already burned itself in his memory, and it'd come back to haunt him later. Helping her off the counter, his hand lingered around her arm as he led the way to his bedroom.

It was simple room, with wooden floors and light coloured walls. His double-sized bed was tucked in a corner near the window, a few photos lined on the pane, adjacent was a small desk he rarely completed paper work on. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Letting go of her hand, he moved towards his wardrobe. "Do you want something to sleep in?" She nodded her head.

He handed her a long-sleeved shirt that was a few sizes too large for her and a pair of shorts. From the corner of his eye he caught her movement as she slowly removed her kimono. He hastily turned away at the sight of her tanned flesh, light pink brushing his cheeks. Like he used to when they were younger, he tugged off his shirt with his sewn-in mask, revealing his face. Then he untied his forehead protector and placed it on his desk.

He turned around as his ears picked up on the sound of his bed shifting under her slight weight. His eyes greedily took in the sight of her in his shirt, before he shook his head, noting her tired expression.

"You take the bed, I'll take the couch," He told her, before walking towards the door.

"Kakashi." Her voice called out to him. He stopped. "Can you…stay with me. Just like we use to back then, only for tonight…I don't want to be alone…please."

A beat of silence passed as her voice echoed in his mind. Nodding once, he wordlessly switched the light off and made his way towards the bed. She shuffled over noiselessly, as he laid down next to her. Tense, his body relaxed when she placed his arms around her body and made herself comfortable.

Just like when they were younger.

Her body was hot against his, naturally heated but warmer from the alcohol, and her soft hair tickled his jaw. She still smelt the same too, the musk and richness of vanilla swirled through his senses. Soon enough, the sounds of her light snoring could be heard. They began to lull him to sleep.

His hold on her tightened as she whimpered in her sleep, before consciousness drifted away from him.

* * *

Groaning loudly, Akiko pushed the pillow in her hold tighter against her face as light invaded her vision. Her head was pounding as the regrets of last night made itself comfortable. She tried to force herself back to sleep, but it refused to take over again.

Peeking an eye open, she found herself in a foreign room that definitely was not her suite at the inn. Like a barrier was raised, last night's events flooded her mind.

"Shit." She whispered to herself, voice coarse.

Her nose twitched, the smell of mint shampoo invading her senses. If she wasn't so hungover, she probably would've screamed as a light weight landed on her. Raising her head slightly from her pillow, she blinked confusedly. Sitting on her chest, was a familiar looking, pug-like ninken, wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

"Yo, Akiko." His voice was deep and gruff, just like she remembered.

"Pakkun?"

He offered her a canine grin, before his usual lazed expression took over his features. "Kakashi summoned me to watch over you as he had to leave early this morning to resume his training with Naruto."

It was now nearly two hours past noon.

 _Kakashi_. At the mention of his name, she thought over what she had said to him last night and sighed to herself; lying back on her pillow with her arm resting over her eyes. Something in her stomach performed somersaults. Akiko couldn't decipher whether it was from her wanting to throw up again, or because instead of leaving her alone, he'd left Pakkun in his place. It was a step better than the last time they spent the night in a shared space.

"You're not going to puke, right?"

"No." Akiko sighed again, before hissing at the motions in her stomach. "But I will if I don't get some substance in my body."

After allowing her a few moments to fully wake up, Pakkun dragged Akiko out of bed and the pair made their way back to the inn. She took a long, hot shower; in which Pakkun had to scratch and bark at the door when he'd heard her snoring under the gushing water. Once she was dressed, they headed out into the food district where Akiko had bought more than Pakkun believed she could handle.

When she paid for her food, she was surprised to see her purse was still heavy. She was sure last night she had emptied her notes on the table for her bill at the bar.

"How's everyone else?" She asked the ninken, mouth filled with fresh dumplings.

They were currently walking towards the hospital; Pakkun leading the way with light steps, and Akiko dragging her feet behind him. Hanging from her elbow was a full bag of hot food, and a few packets of cigarettes.

"Good, good."

"And what about you?" A smirk pulled at her lips. "Found yourself a lady friend yet?"

Two pink flushes formed on the brown ninken's face, a feat she didn't know was possible. They spent the rest of their walk rambling to each other about random things that had happened during the extended time without contact. Even if Kakashi had briefly explained Akiko's current predicament, out of respect to her, the ninken didn't mention it.

Standing outside the hospital, Akiko scratched Pakkun's chin affectionately, before waving goodbye and making her way inside. He trailed back to Kakashi.

The hospital wards were relatively busy, as she walked through the hallways which led to Asuma's room. Akiko had decided it was time to pay him a visit, hoping he was more stable and not being watched intensely by his students or spouse.

She was surprised though, as she entered the room with a single knock and came across Asuma being checked over by a pink-haired kunoichi.

"Am I interrupting?" Akiko asked, ready to step out at any moment.

"Akiko! Come in, come in," Asuma greeted, before coughing slightly. The medical-nin sighed at the man, before reaching over to slap his back. "Eh, don't worry about me."

"Asuma-sensei." The girl said in a tone which left no room for joking around. "If Kurenai-sensei were here, she wouldn't be very happy. Would she?"

She couldn't help but laugh. The cocky shinobi Akiko associated him with, had the decency to appear sheepish at the younger girl's scolding.

"Ah, Sakura," He started, aiming to shift the conversation. "This is Akiko, the woman who saved my life."

Akiko rolled her eyes at Asuma's antics, but offered a kind smile as Sakura set her green gaze on her. She saw something swim in the girl's eyes, bordering recognition, although Akiko was sure she'd never met this girl before.

"Akiko-sama." Sakura bowed respectfully before the Cloud kunoichi. "Tsunade-shishou told me you would be visiting Asuma-sensei sometime soon. I must continue with my rounds in the ward, please, excuse me." Sakura bowed once again before exiting the room.

"Shishou?" Akiko asked once the door closed with a click. She moved next to Asuma who was upright; opting to sit at the window sill rather than the comfort of the lounge chair by his bed.

"Hm, she's Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Promising medical-nin, can be scary when she wants to."

Akiko nodded in with a light laugh. The more she thought over Sakura's pink hair and her role as Tsunade's apprentice, she began to realise Naruto had mentioned that very kunoichi to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." At Akiko's dull expression, he elaborated more. "My injuries were more than serious, and if you hadn't intervened at all, I would be dead by now."

Mulling over his words, she extended the bag of food to him, which he eagerly took. Asuma pulled out the packets of cigarettes, and raised a questioning and amused brow at her.

"Hope those are still your preferred choice, figured you'd need some with your chain-smoking antics. But after that coughing fit earlier, maybe I'll take them back."

He stared hard at the packet in his hand. Ripping open the packaging, he pulled open the lid and sniffed the contents. Akiko watched curiously as he sighed, and placed them down on the table in front of him.

"I stopped smoking," He confessed. "Once I found out about Kurenai. Finally decided to quit, for now, at least." He seemed almost embarrassed.

Akiko had almost forgotten about Kurenai's pregnancy. She found it endearing that he'd finally taken more good few steps in his life by quitting smoking for his unborn child; even if the mother of said-child had been trying to get him to quit for years.

"Congratulations," Akiko said warmly. Asuma grinned.

"We haven't told many people yet, didn't really have the chance to. Kurenai and I are trying to figure out if we want to tell our students, they've all been placing bets on our relationship status."

As he mentioned his students, Akiko's mind formed the images of the three young Chuunin from yesterday. The platinum blond kunoichi, the spiky-haired kid with lazy looking eyes, and the chubby shinobi.

"Ino would probably pass out from excitement, although not before yelling at us for not telling her sooner. She's the only girl in my team, by the way; holds a rivalry with Sakura too. Then Chouji, chubbier than most, would probably expect a celebration lunch and dinner." Asuma chuckled to himself as Akiko listened. "But Shikamaru, that kid is a genius. He's lazy and considers everything troublesome, but I've never met someone so smart at his age. He's probably already figured it out. All of them are good kids ya know?"

Akiko nodded understandingly. She may not know them personally, and not even by name, but the care they held for their sensei, for Asuma, was enough for her to see the good in them.

"Akiko."

She didn't know she'd dazed out from him, until he called out her name. Shaking her head, she offered a shell of a smile. "Sorry, spaced out. What were you saying?"

Asuma sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I know, you've probably been asked this, multiple times already, but…why did you save me? We haven't seen each other in so long, and Tsunade-sama mentioned to me that Akatsuki had captured Nibi and its jinchūriki, who is your close friend, no?"

The pain in Akiko's chest was still there, but after openly expressing her pain last night, it had lessened slightly. Enough for her to give a truthful answer.

"To be honest, Asuma, even I'm not fully sure why I did." Akiko admitted. "But it doesn't mean I regret it by any means, I wish there was a different outcome where I could've saved everyone."

Asuma stared at his old friend.

"It was like, in that moment, when I saw the kid shout out, trying to move to save you, I acted on instinct. The look in his eyes held innocence that had yet to be broken by death." Akiko swallowed, scratching the side of her face. "The longer they keep that innocence, the more time they can spend being actual children."

After Akiko's final answer, they remained in silence. It wasn't tense, but rather calming; accepting. They ate more dumplings.

"Thank you, Akiko." Asuma said after a moment, staring at her face.

"You're welcome," She replied, meeting his gaze. "I'm surprised your team or Kurenai isn't here."

He shook his head. "I had to get Sakura to force them out, they all ended up crashing her last night. But, there's something up with my kids."

"Huh?" Akiko asked, furrowing her brows. "What do you mean?"

"They're hiding something, the way they're acting is kind of distant. It's not like them at all." He replied in a slight worried tone that he tried to mask with indifference. "It wouldn't be too much to ask if you keep an eye on them, would it? Make sure they're staying out of a trouble."

Akiko's frown deepened, but she nodded in understanding. "I'll watch them for you."

* * *

 _A/N: thank you for reading, favouriting/following, reviewing! i really enjoy reading all of your reviews and appreciate them a lot! i also liked writing this chapter tbh, and i hope you liked reading it haha_

 _the next update probably won't come til after next week october 5th, because this coming week i have three essays due, a birthday party to attend and work, so i'll be extremely busy. thanks again for reading, see you all next chap!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Naruto or any of the places, characters, items within it. These are all owned by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **I only own my Original Characters, plot work, relationships and events that are not already canon.**_

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 _Review. Favourite. Follow._

* * *

 **七**

 **seven**

 _team 10_

* * *

 _ **Father,**_

 _ **The mission was a failure. Akatsuki has begun extracting Two-Tails. My team has been sent back to Kumo. I will return once Akatsuki has been dealt with.**_

 _ **Don't worry about me.**_

 _ **Akiko.**_

* * *

The Fourth Raikage sat restlessly in his large chair, a severe expression of distaste and worry spread across his face. Next to him stood the level-headed Dodai, esteemed attendant, and Mabui, the Raikage's assistant who held the scroll his daughter had sent. Bee stood off to the side, seemingly talking to himself with clenched fists as he stared outside at the clear sky.

Ay's intense and dark gaze bore down on the three young Jounin kneeling before him. They looked like they had seen better days. Their skin was ashen, smudged with dirt, and their eyes housed dark bags underneath them.

"Raikage-sama." A voice called out from the three. It was Yayoi, who was flanked by her two teammates. Her blank gaze stared straight at him. "We have failed the mission." Her head bowed, more so in guilt rather than shame.

Almost a week had passed since Akiko and her team had left the village to search for Yugito. It would be a lie to say he wasn't worried, but he trusted his only daughter. He had faith in her abilities, because if anyone could bring back Yugito, it would be her. Hearing of their failure in doing so, the last thing on his mind was disappointment. In truth, he'd lost a second daughter.

And now, he placed his trust in his daughter still. He believed in her judgement, for her to deal with Akatsuki – not for vengeance, but for the sake of the bigger picture.

Ay softened his gaze slightly, as he addressed the young shinobi. "We will prepare a farewell for Yugito." Everyone nodded their head in understanding. "Take leave to rest. You are dismissed."

His daughter's team rose to their feet, two making their way out of his office, although one lingered behind.

"Raikage-sama!" The kunoichi exclaimed. "I beg of you, let us return to Akiko-sensei!"

"Kurai!" Hiroi hissed, reaching to grab his teammates arm.

She stubbornly yanked her arm away, angry tears streaming down her face. "No! We must go back and help her! We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

From the corner of his eye, Ay could see his assistant shift uneasily on her feet. She was good friends with Akiko and Yugito, no doubt the younger kunoichi's words had affected her slightly. Next to her, Dodai remained passive as he watched the outburst.

Before the Raikage could turn down Kurai's plea, Yayoi beat him to it.

"That's enough, Kurai!" Her back remained to her teammates. "Akiko-sensei sent us back home for our safety. What would we be able to do against Akatsuki? We would only slow her down, and put all our lives in danger. Don't say such foolish things without thinking through the consequences." With that, she made her way out of the office.

Kurai's distress only increased with more tears, but she seemed to absorb what Yayoi was trying to get across. This time she allowed Hiroi to drag her away, not before they both bowed their head in apology.

With the young shinobi out of the room, Mabui finally spoke up.

"Is it logical for Akiko to face them on her own, Raikage-sama?" She didn't try to hide her worry.

"Akiko is more than capable of taking care of herself, and judging by her team's report, she is currently with the Leaf. I hope they are competent enough to offer her help."

"But-"

"Let us not forget she has already faced them twice, and come back alive each time." Dodai added. "We can only trust in her abilities. She's smart, she knows what she's doing." Akiko was trained by some Kumo's strongest shinobi, she was his very own pupil.

Sniffling could be heard from the corner of the room. All three turned their heads in the direction, taking in the sight of Bee's shaking form.

"Bee?"

The man in question turned around slowly. A waterfall of tears streamed down his cheeks from behind his dark glasses, and a bubble formed at his nose. His breathing was uneven, and an ugly wail escaped his mouth.

"…Buraza…!"

Sweat slid down the sides of Dodai and Mabui's faces.

"Bee!" Ay growled, eye twitching.

* * *

It was Akiko's third, and last, day in Konoha.

By tonight, Akatsuki will have completed the extraction of Nibi from Yugito. Meaning it was finally time for Akiko to move out against Kakuzu and Hidan.

After visiting Asuma the day before, she then went to meet with Tsunade. She let the Hokage know of her plans to stop the Akatsuki duo, and the older kunoichi offered a team to aid her. Akiko didn't need to worry about others and put their lives at risk, it was this exact reason that she sent her own team back home to Kumo. But the Hokage didn't take no for an answer.

Akiko was finishing off resealing the small number of belongings she always carried with her on missions, when she heard a knock on her door.

Sensing three different chakra signatures, she opened the door to reveal Asuma's three Chuunin. At her appearance, all three bowed their heads simultaneously. Akiko was humoured by their formal behaviour, and leaned against the door pane casually when their heads rose to look her in the eye.

"Yo." She offered them a relaxed grin, crossing her arms across her chest. "How can I help you?"

All three seemed slightly unnerved by her relaxed greeting. She wasn't the kunoichi they had seen in battle, but rather in her place, was a woman who portrayed the nature of an older sister.

"Uh…" The awkward sound came from the dark-haired boy who had thanked Akiko.

The older kunoichi couldn't help but smirk, amusedly, at the sight of the kid's blond teammate elbowing him painfully in the side, while the other happily munched on a bag of potato chips.

"Sorry to bother you, Akiko-sama." The platinum-haired kunoichi stated, cerulean eyes not exactly meeting Akiko's own golden orbs. "We are Asuma-sensei's students. I'm Ino, these two are Shikamaru and Chouji."

Akiko nodded her head slowly. "I know who you three are. What can I do for you?"

"We…uh…" This time it seemed like it was Ino who had trouble forming words.

"We wanted to thank you for saving Asuma-sensei." Chouji spoke, mouth filled with crisps. His teammates nodded their heads, all donning a sombre expression as they recalled the near-death of their sensei. "Usually we go to Yakiniku Q as a team to eat."

"But since Asuma-sensei is still in hospital, we wanted to know if you'd like to join us?" Shikamaru finished off.

Akiko stared intensely at their young faces, as she remembered Asuma mentioning them hiding something. They looked as though they hadn't slept properly, and she could place something different in the lazy gaze of Shikamaru. She shrugged her shoulders, and offered a kind smile.

"Sure, I could eat."

* * *

Konoha was bustling with busy villagers, who still managed to hold kind smiles on their faces. The warm sun felt good on Akiko's skin as she trailed after Asuma's students, and followed them into the restaurant.

The smell of sizzling meat and cheerful murmurs of customers surrounded her. The young Chuunin led her towards a booth with green seats, and she sat herself next to Ino and across from Shikamaru, who had Chouji on his left.

An older woman placed menus in front of them, greeting each kid by name and offering Akiko a warm smile. Personally, Akiko favoured seafood, mainly because it was all Yugito ever wanted to eat. Her eyes caught sight of the alcohol offered, and she heavily contemplated ordering a drink, even if it was barely midday. Countless of times would she and Yugito indulge in daytime drinking and eating Kumo's seafood delicacies.

As her eyes scanned over the red meats, she could catch the whispered murmurs shared between Asuma's students.

"Did you guys bring your wallets?" Ino asked the boys. Chouji shook his head, eyes greedily reading the menu and mouth salivating.

Shikamaru stared at his best friend, shaking his head and sighing. "Tch, what a drag. I guess we'll have to split then."

"A woman should never have to pay!" Ino huffed.

"You're not exactly a woman," Chouji grumbled before muttering about the divine meat he would be able to eat.

Ino's brow twitched. "What did you say fat-"

"Oi." Shikamaru cut her off. "We don't have any other choice. Asuma-sensei isn't here to take the bill, so we will have to."

"Whatever." She hissed. "As long as Chouji sticks with only three dishes and doesn't get anything from the deluxe menu." Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Chouji gaped at his teammates. "What?! How can you expect me to place a limit on my hunger?!"

Before an argument could start between the three Chuunin, Akiko moved the menu away from her face. "Is everything alright?" She asked innocently, as if she hadn't heard their bickering.

"Akiko-sama, don't worry everything is fine!" Blubbered Ino who laughed nervously. The other two boys even had embarrassed flushes on their cheeks.

Akiko couldn't understand their nervousness of being in her presence. She prided herself in being approachable and kind back home, unlike her father and ojii-chan who always wore a scowl. She often spent time with the village children on her days off, and was seen almost sisterly or mother-like. Apparently, these traits weren't recognised by the young Leaf-nin.

Nonetheless, she smiled at them. "Well I'm ready to order."

They nodded their head, and Shikamaru hailed a waiter.

Akiko was expecting the older woman who first greeted them, but was surprised to see a young man with a stained apron walk up to their booth. He was tall and lean, with smooth, fair skin. He was probably a few years her junior, although he had a youthful face.

"Oh, it's you three!" He exclaimed happily. "You guys haven't been here in a while. Where's Asuma-san-" His light eyes set themselves on Akiko and his mouth parted in slight awe. A deep flush spread across his face once he realised she was staring up at him. "Uh…w-what would y-you l-like to o-order?"

Akiko watched as the waiter took down the Team 10's orders, all while trying to peek at her. As she ordered her food last, she glanced at Chouji's disheartened expression of holding himself back. Tugging on the sleeve of the waiter, she pulled him down to whisper into his ear.

"Do you mind adding a few of your prime beef fillet dishes, and a bottle of sake too, please? Don't let them know."

The waiter simply nodded, his face fully flushed at their close proximity. Moving away and letting him go, she nodded her head in thanks and watched as he stumbled away hastily.

Sighing to herself with closed eyes, she shifted back in her seat and relaxed. She had to admit she felt bad for the Chuunin, and even though they were supposedly meant to thank her for saving Asuma, she didn't want added praise. And the weight of her purse reminded her that these were only kids with little money from missions, she was the adult here and she would pay for them.

When she opened her eyes, all three Chuunin were staring at her apprehensively. She chuckled light heartedly.

"You three look so tense." They shifted in their seats awkwardly. "Is it because I'm scary?" At her teasing tone, they jumped. "It is, isn't it?"

"N-no, not at all, Akiko-sama," Ino reassured next to her. "We just wanted to thank you, that's all."

"Yeah." Chouji agreed, eyes squinted. "How do you know Asuma-sensei, anyways?"

Akiko hummed in thought, accepting their diversion to the real reason she knew they came to her. She leaned further into her seat.

"I met Asuma, nearly twenty years ago. He was with Kurenai-" At the mention of the dark-haired kunoichi they perked up. "-and…Kakashi."

"Wait, you know Kurenai-sensei _and_ Kakashi-sensei?" Chouji questioned.

Akiko nodded her head in confirmation. "We were all around your age, maybe a bit older. We were both on missions at the time."

This time Ino leaned into her. "Did you and Asuma-sensei have a one-off fling?"

Akiko couldn't help but laugh, waving the younger kunoichi away. "Don't be ridiculous, even I could see how much he and-" She cut herself off as she recalled Asuma mentioning something about a running gag he and Kurenai had regarding their relationship. "No, he's nothing but a friend." She said instead.

Ino sagged in disappointment, but she and Chouji resumed their questioning. Shikamaru remained silent, but attentively listened.

"So, if you knew Asuma-sensei when you were both teenagers, how old are you exactly?" Ino pondered aloud.

"I'm thirty."

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "You look barely a day over twenty-three! What's you're secret?! Your exercise routine?! Your diet?!"

Akiko raised a brow at the younger kunoichi's antics, while Shikamaru and Chouji sighed to themselves. "Don't concern yourself with these things, Ino. You're much too young."

The platinum blond simply blinked in confusion.

"Aren't you from Kumogakure, Akiko-sama?" At her nod, he leaned forward excitedly. "Is it true your seafood delicacies rival Kiri?"

She smirked, leaning forward as well. "It's true. Call me bias, but Kumo wins, hands down."

He almost squealed as he fell back, and Akiko swore she saw stars in his eyes. "One day, Chouji, one day." He mumbled to himself.

Akiko laughed lightly as she leaned back. A waitress presented herself at the table, placing glasses and a jug of water in the centre, before placing the sake Akiko ordered in front of her.

Reaching her hand out and gripping the sake bottle and pouring some into her cup, she glanced at Shikamaru. He had barely spoken a word, and Akiko could see the black bags under his eyes were just a bit darker than his teammates. His pale skin just a bit more sicklier.

But she couldn't blame him.

He was young, and he had his first taste of death just days ago. Unlike his teammates, he had been there to witness everything, the near fall of Sarutobi Asuma. If Akiko had been too late, had Hidan been able to hit his mark, everything the kid knew would be tarnished. She could already see the cracks in his reality.

Such was the life of shinobi.

She had been through everything he faced now, before she had even lived a decade in this world.

As she gulped down the warm sake, over the edge of the glass, her eyes urged him to speak what was on his mind.

She had barely placed her glass back down on the table, when he took the bait and blurted out the real question he wanted an answer to. The question many had asked, and received an airy answer.

"Why did you save us?" He pushed. "You could've turned the other way; our villages aren't allies. Even if you and Asuma-sensei are friends, it doesn't make any sense!"

Chouji and Ino, who were idly chatting to themselves, turned their heads to face Shikamaru in shock. Akiko remained passive.

"Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru continued. "I heard her talking about how Akatsuki has your friend. You could've saved her, yet you saved all of us instead. Why?!"

If he had said this to her a few days before, Akiko was sure she would've snapped at him. But she had given herself the necessary time to grieve her personal loss, to reflect and accept.

"Shikamaru!" Ino hissed. "You can't speak to Akiko-sama like that!" Even Chouji had nudged his best friend in warning.

"Before I answer," Akiko began calmly. "I have my own question I'd like to ask."

Shikamaru's hazel eyes narrowed at her, but he conceded with a nod.

"Who is the most important person in your village?"

Both Ino and Chouji seemed to want to blurt out their answer, but Shikamaru held himself back, sending her a calculating stare. Asuma had mentioned to her that he had asked a similar question to Shikamaru, but the genius still hadn't figured out the answer.

"I don't want you three to give me an answer, but rather I want you to think. Once you figure it out for yourself, then you will understand why I did what I did."

Sitting back, further into her seat, she watched as they contemplated what she said to them.

"I'm…confused." Chouji muttered under his breath. Akiko smiled at him comfortingly, as she was sure he wasn't the only one confused.

"There was one day when I was just a kid at the Academy, my sensei had asked; ' _If it comes down to it, would you save your best friend or a team of ninja working under your leadership?'_ " She recalled that day like it was only yesterday. "Half the class happily proclaimed they would save their best friend, the other half arguing placing the team's safety first."

The young Leaf-nin were silent, listening keenly as she spoke.

"Being the granddaughter of the Third Raikage, I had cockily claimed they were all fools, because _'a real shinobi would never allow a situation like that to happen in the first place.'_ "

Akiko couldn't help but chuckle humourlessly, as she gazed at each of their young faces.

"The only fool that day was myself. Because the truth is? There is nothing we can do to prevent something like that happening, especially in our lives as shinobi. We can only prepare."

As she finished off her sentence, that waiter who took their order returned and served their food with a shaky hand and flushed face, before moving away clumsily. Akiko switched the grill on.

"But how can you be sure you've done the right thing in a situation like that?" Shikamaru whispered, wide-eyed. Almost as if he was trying to learn a secret.

"I can't answer that for you." Shikamaru stared at her with a troubled expression. Even Chouji and Ino seemed displeased at her cryptic answer. "I'll give you a hint though. Once you're finally able to accept the reality of your actions – the battles you engage in, the sacrifices you make, the lives you take, intentional or not – then it becomes easier to handle the consequences."

Finished with the current discussion, she pushed out the extra beef fillet dishes she ordered, towards Chouji. He gasped, and sent her a questioning look. She only responded with a wink.

"Chouji! Did you secretly order these without us knowing?!" Ino accused, flicking her hair out of her face.

Shikamaru was silent as his brain worked to figure out Akiko's words.

"Now, now." Akiko said, scratching the back of her head. "No arguing during lunch."

Akiko clapped her hands together and grinned widely.

"Let us eat!"

* * *

Akiko and Team 10's meal was filled with light chatter, mainly the older kunoichi recalling funny stories or telling them about missions that wouldn't put her in trouble, and great food.

When it came to paying the bill, Akiko had moved to take her purse but was surprised to find herself constricted by dark shadows emitting from the boy opposite her. She had raised a questioning brow, when Shikamaru had informed her she wouldn't be paying, even if she had ordered the extra dishes for Chouji. But she simply smirked at their antics before allowing a small current of lightning spread across her skin, breaking the shadow jutsu.

In the end she paid, giving a tip to their blushing waiter, and the four made their way outside of the restaurant.

"I enjoyed the meal, you kids are good company." Akiko said kindly. They seemed more relaxed in her presence now.

"Maybe we can do this tomorrow, since Asuma-sensei will be released from the hospital by then?" Chouji offered. Ino nodded her agreement enthusiastically, while Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets.

Akiko smiled apologetically. "I'm actually leaving tonight."

"What, already?!"

"Are you going back home, Akiko-sama?"

"Hm, there's something I need to deal with before I make my way back to Kumo."

Shikamaru sent her a knowing look. "Are you going to deal with those two Akatsuki?" Ino and Chouji stared worriedly at her.

Akiko simply raised her chin. "Don't worry about it." The edge of her eyes crinkle as she grins at the young Chuunin. "I'll be heading off now, there's one more person I need to see before I leave."

She was startled when thin arms wrapped around her, and she nearly had a mouthful of platinum blond hair. The younger kunoichi squeezed her tightly, thanking her for saving her sensei. Akiko returned the embrace, before being released.

She moved to pay Chouji on the back, and promised that if he ever found himself in Kumo she would happily take him to her favourite seafood restaurant. Even if she had to pay again.

"I'll walk with you." Shikamaru announced, rather than offered, when she moved to say goodbye to him.

Akiko acquiesced, waving at Ino and Chouji as she walked through Konoha with Shikamaru trailing next to her.

When she had informed Shikamaru who she wanted to see, he didn't seem surprised and simply nodded. They walked in relative silence; Akiko watching over the village attractions, while Shikamaru remained impassive.

"Sakura usually goes to visit him around this time, so we'll catch her outside the hospital. She'll be able to take you to him."

As they neared the hospital, Akiko could see the pink-haired kunoichi standing outside holding a basket. Next to her was the palest kid she'd ever laid eyes on, and from where she was she could already see the forced smile on his face. Before she could call out to Sakura, Shikamaru tugged on her sleeve, forcing her to stop.

Turning her head, her long her brushing along her back, she sent him a questioning look.

"The important person we protect," The young shinobi started. "Is it our comrades?"

Akiko chuckled, shaking her head slightly. He was finally starting to grasp the concept Asuma planted in his mind, and she had watered to sprout. But he still wasn't quite there.

"You tell me." She responded blankly, causing Shikamaru to scrunch his features in irritation. "When I found you and the others, I was with my own team. They're barely a year or two older than you. Being with them and facing off against Akatsuki, forced me to make a decision. I chose to save you all, rather than my greatest comrade; a kunoichi I considered my sister, Yugito is her name."

Shikamaru listened attentively.

"If the situation was reversed, I would raise hell had Yugito abandoned everyone just for me." Akiko waved down Sakura's attention. "Now I will be going to finish what Yugito first started."

When she moved towards Sakura, Shikamaru called out to her.

"Take me with you! I...for Asuma…we need re-"

"No." She cut him off, already knowing what he was about to say. "You're a genius, Shikamaru, or so I've been told. Figure it out. This isn't about revenge."

* * *

Sakura had agreed to take Akiko, although she seemed to want to question why, she remained silent. The pale boy had introduced himself as Sai, and attempted to engage in awkward small talk.

Moving through one of Konoha's many forests, a clearing came into view. There was a large waterfall, surrounded by trees, and the grass had multiple craters.

A gasp left Akiko's parted lips as she took in the sight of Kakashi wielding the Rasengan and Naruto forming a jutsu that emitted a painful screeching sound. She didn't know what to think as she watched them run towards each other, and as the two powers collided, the noise intensified and a bright light blinded surrounded the area.

Shielding her eyes, she moved her arm once the light dissipated. Naruto stood in disbelief, while Akiko was in shock at the sight of Kakashi on his knees, gripping his wounded hand.

' _That jutsu…_ ' She thought to herself. ' _What was that?_ '

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!" The sound of Sakura's shout brought Akiko out of her thoughts. The pink-haired kunoichi and Sai had run towards their team members, the former already checking over Kakashi's arm.

Akiko hadn't seen Kakashi since the night of her arrival in Konoha, simply because she had much more important things than to deal with her love life. Or lack thereof.

She wasn't actively searching for him, but she knew he was training Naruto, and she didn't want to interrupt them. Although, truthfully, she wished she had sought them out earlier so she'd at least had any idea what jutsu she had just witnessed.

She flickered in front of Kakashi. Standing over him, he raised his head to stare at her. "Are you alright?" She asked. The tone in her voice was insincere, but her golden eyes spoke unsaid words.

Kakashi barely managed a nod, waving off Sakura, and standing up. He was almost a whole head taller than Akiko.

"AKIKO NEE-CHAN?! IS THAT YOU?!"

Turning around at Naruto's scream, Akiko grinned widely at the yellow-haired loud mouth. "Naruto, you're still loud."

It had been a few years since Akiko had seen Uzumaki Naruto, and as he sprinted up to her she had noticed he'd gotten a bit taller, and a bit more distinguished. He crashed into her, and Akiko dug her heels into the earth as she gripped his arms, laughing. He moved away to stare in disbelief, while she offered a sheepish smile.

"What are you doing here?!"

Judging from his outburst, Naruto most likely hadn't been informed of the recent events that had occurred. Or even her arrival in Konoha. She didn't particularly feel like being the one to explain everything to him.

Akiko reached a hand out to ruffle his hair. "I was only passing through the village." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Aw man." Naruto whined. "Ero-Sennin's currently outta town, so I've been training with Kakashi-sensei. Wanna see my new jutsu?!"

She wasn't given a chance to reply, as he summoned two shadow clones. Akiko felt Kakashi move next to her, while Naruto attempted to form his new jutsu.

"I gotta say…" Seeing Kakashi grin, deeply unnerved Akiko. "I'm really starting to like you!"

Akiko felt sweat drop from the side of her face, as Naruto turned a deathly white at Kakashi's confession. ' _He could've said something like that to me, all those years ago_ ,' She grumbled to herself.

Naruto was pushed back has his jutsu dissipated, landing on the ground unceremoniously as his two clones disappeared on impact.

"Don't say weird stuff like that, you freak! Especially in front of Akiko nee-chan!" He screeched, pointing a finger at the silver-haired Jounin. "I finally got the technique and your creepy-talk threw me off!"

Kakashi took a step towards his student, who only shuffled back in horror. "I didn't mean it like _that_!"

"Back off!"

Naruto's cries did nothing to hinder Kakashi. Akiko watched comically as they moved around the clearing. She couldn't help but smile.

' _Naruto…you haven't changed at all._ '

* * *

Spending a few moments with Naruto, had been refreshing. It refocused her. It promised that what she was about to do, was more than just on her own volition.

Crouched on top of the wall near Konoha's entrance gate, her body was concealed but she could see everything. Tilting her head, she stared at the moon and the thin clouds that brushed past it. Though it was dark, it was early hours of the morning, right before the sun would rise.

Cool wind nicked at her exposed thighs and chest from the slits of her kimono and its low-cut neck line. She'd been here for the past ten minutes, waiting.

A figure joined her on the wall. He wasn't who she was waiting for.

"I remember the night I first saw you watching the clouds."

She always wondered how his voice remained clear though his mouth was covered by that damn mask, his words were never muffled. At her lack of reply, he glanced at her from the corner of his uncovered eye.

"You're really going after them?"

"Yes."

He always held a nonchalant attitude, countless of times had she deemed him a cocky bastard. But she could tell tonight, in his demeanour, that he wasn't pleased with her going to face Akatsuki alone. She didn't think his opinion was justified enough for her to take into consideration.

"Akiko…" At his tone, she forced herself to look at him but was easily distracted by the sight of three figures walking out of the entrance. She raised a finger to hush him, before leaping off the wall.

She landed inconspicuously. They didn't sense her presence.

"Are you ready?" The feminine voice asked.

"Let's go, Shikamaru."

Their faces were illuminated by the flame of what Akiko assumed to be Asuma's lighter.

"Yeah." Was dark-haired teen's response as he killed the flame.

Akiko's low chuckle halted them in their steps. They turned around swiftly, taking in the sight of her crossed arms and darkened expression.

"And where the hell are you three going?"

"Akiko-sama!" Ino gasped.

"You should've been out of the gates twenty minutes ago."

Akiko evened Shikamaru with a glare. "I decided to wait a bit, and look what I found. It's much too late for you three to be out, don't you think?" She asked sarcastically. "Go home."

"No." The refusal came from Chouji.

"I won't repeat myself."

"We have to do this, Akiko-sama."

"Do what?" A new voice asked.

Shifting her gaze from the young Leaf-nin, Akiko came face to face with the scowling Hokage. Her hazel eyes were hardened, and her blond hair slightly unkempt.

"Godaime-sama!"

"Where are you going?" Tsunade questioned.

"The mission order is still on, right?" Akiko didn't know where Shikamaru's smart ass attitude had suddenly come from. "We formed a new team, and we are going to execute the mission alongside Akiko-sama."

"I will not allow for selfish actions!" The Hokage stormed towards them, but not before rounding on Akiko. "Did you set them up to this?"

"Of course not!" Akiko hissed. "I delayed my departure because I had a feeling they would pull something like this. Asuma had given me a warning."

Tsunade nodded once, before facing the Chuunin. "Shikamaru, I will have you join the new unit I form. Akiko is going ahead, but I will have you go after we come up with a solid plan."

"Just send some support later. Our team has already come up with a plan."

Akiko perked at the mention of him already devising a plan in such short time. This must be the genius planning Asuma told her about.

"Enough!" At Tsunade's raised voice, Akiko heard Ino gasp as she and Chouji faltered under the Hokage's glare. "Asuma is in the hospital recovering from fatal injuries. There are only three of you now."

"Akiko-sama is with us." Was Shikamaru's fast reply. This boy seemed to have an answer for everything, but Akiko wasn't appreciating him throwing her under the bus.

"You cannot expect the Hokage to allow three Chuunin to be under the care of a foreigner, Shikamaru," Akiko reprimanded, the look in Shikamaru's eyes agitated her.

"Are you planning on taking revenge?" Tsunade questioned seriously. "It's not like you. Do you want to die in vain?!"

"We are not that stupid. I have no intention to die… but…"

"But…what?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"I don't want to give up without setting things straight…" He relit Asuma's lighter, the shadows of his face deepening. "I don't want to live a crappy life like that." Behind him, Chouji and Ino held similar expressions.

Akiko's frown deepened. She was beginning to think she could be to blame for them trying to leave. But if it meant they had finally realised the answer to her question…

"Grow up." Tsunade's voice cut through. "Death always haunts shinobi; the possibility of it, the aftermath of it. There are times when you can't accept a death. But, if you do not overcome it, then there is no future! You three are lucky, Akiko saved you – from witnessing death and facing it yourselves. Do not let this be for nothing!"

Shikamaru killed the flame again.

"We are grateful to Akiko-sama. But we must do this."

"Get real! There are only three of you, I cannot place you under Akiko's care. A unit should have four members-!"

"It's fine if there are four members, right?"

Akiko knew Kakashi could hear everything that was happening. It was only a matter of time before he intervened. From the corner of her golden eyes, she could see he was leaning against the poll casually.

"Huh?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"I will join as the captain of Team 10. How about that?" He proclaimed, shoving his hands in his pockets and moving towards them languidly.

"Kakashi, you…"

"Even if you try to stop them, they're still gonna go." Kakashi's gaze washed over Akiko, letting her know he recognised what she had done. "But if I go, I can supervise them…I will not allow them to go overboard."

Tsunade turned to stare at the Chuunin in front of her. It was hard to deny their newfound determination. They were finding themselves as shinobi, even Akiko couldn't find herself rejecting them.

The sun finally rose, and the dark sky was painted a fresh, clear blue. Fluffy white clouds floating above them. An epiphany.

The Hokage sighed in resignation. "I got it. Do as you like!"

Ino clapped her hands together, while Chouji raised his arms above his head in a shout. Shikamaru sent a satisfied smirk Akiko's way, and she shook her head at their antics. ' _These kids…how does Asuma deal with them?_ '

"Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, in better and lighter spirits.

Kakashi raised his bandaged right arm, causing Ino to gasp. "Don't worry about him."

"I'm sure he doesn't need Kakashi at this point." Akiko added, sending her own smirk Kakashi's way.

"Heh, that Naruto…"

Kakashi stepped up to the Chuunin, hands on his hips as he addressed them. "Well, Team Asuma, let's go."

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

Akiko allowed them to trail ahead, deciding to linger behind. She turned to the worried Hokage, to leave her with reassuring departing words. "Between Kakashi and I, their safety is top priority. They'll be back in one piece, don't worry too much."

Tsunade gave her an appreciative look, before nodding her head once.

Akiko took it as her cue to leave, flickering behind the Leaf shinobi as they all shot off into the forest. It wasn't until they were half way near the Konoha border, that Akiko reached a hand out to slap the back of Shikamaru's head, earning a groan of pain.

"What shit were you trying to pull back there, Shikamaru?" She hissed to him, as Chouji chuckled at his best friend's pain. "Having a smart mouth and throwing me under the bus isn't going to get you far in life. Especially to Tsunade-sama!"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his gingerly, but bowed his head in sheepish apology. Akiko leaned in closer to the young shinobi.

"But you figured out an answer, didn't you?" She whispered to him. At his nod, she sent him a proud look, patting him on the shoulder. "Then I'm glad you got your way to come on this mission, brat."

Behind them, a smiling Kakashi watched their interaction. ' _She really acts like a mother now_.'

* * *

 _A/N: hey guys it's been a hot minute, but_ _thank you for reading, favouriting/following, reviewing! hope you all enjoyed this chap, i think we all know_ _what's_ _coming up. let me know your thoughts so far. appreciate y'all heaps!_


End file.
